


One Human to Love them All

by Fearcrow



Category: Undertale (Video Game), harem-reverse-freeform
Genre: Alternate Universe - Echotale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Breeding, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, Gaster Papyrus (Undertale), Gaster Sans (Undertale), Good W. D. Gaster, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent W. D. Gaster, Smut, Underfell W. D. Gaster, Voice Kink, What Have I Done, Work In Progress, reverse-harem-freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearcrow/pseuds/Fearcrow
Summary: You ditch your wealthy no good parents and go live on the monster side of town. Because even you know that Monsters are better than your family.





	1. Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> I should have slept, I really should have done that. And yet I could not. And then I had this idea, and was like "welp, i'm grabbing the scissors and running with it." so here I am, writing this. Do enjoy everyone.

The sky was dark, you were pissed off at the world in general as you walked into your favorite bar to drown away your sorrows. Ten years you gave to that overgrown man child and for what? To come home and see he was fucking some slut he picked up off the street. 

No, literally; he went out in a car and picked up a slut to pay her money for a good fuck! 

Now you knew this might happen, you had pretty much seen the way he glared daggers at you for the last couple months. All because you like a good girl from a wealthy family had been raised to only give up your virginity the day you got married. And the bastard knew it. 

Granted, when you first met the “love” of your life you hated him. He was ego-centric, arrogant, and had no redeeming qualities. Like none. He came from a wealthy family as well and so your parents decided an arranged marriage was a great idea. 

Yeah, no, not now, not after all that shit. You didn’t even care anymore as you walked right into the bar and sat down. Looking at the brilliant flaming monster that ran the place. Grillby and you had become friends after you paid off a certain skeletal monster’s tab about two years back. You even got him the forms to state that his bar was a historical landmark making it, so he wouldn’t have to pay taxes to your shitty ass government. 

Grillby saw you walk in and smiled at you, when you didn’t smile back he knew something was wrong. 

“What’s the matter my little flame?” he asked you. 

“Oh, just found my “fiancé” or rather ex-fiancé banging a whore.” You even sounded pissed. But you didn’t love the man, even Grillby knew that. You were just pissed at for the last ten years while waiting on him until you hit the proper age for marriage that he even did this shit. 

Grillby arched a fiery brow and looked at you. He was patiently waiting for you to continue. 

“Needless to say, I hit him with a baseball bat against his head and then left. Don’t think I killed him though. Oh, and I texted my parents telling them that I was done with their shit, I’m moving out, and I no longer am associating myself with them.” 

Grillby smiled a bit from that. He knew your parents were anti-monster assholes, and that you even though you came from wealth were nothing like them. 

You would stay and clean up with him after work, you called him friend, even proved it time and time again. You paid off Sans tab even. Which caused Sans to take a liking to you. Also, he knew Sans had a crush on you and because of your arranged marriage just stayed in your life as a friend. Even against the protests of your parents. 

“So, where do you plan to go now?” Grillby asked wondering if you even had a place. 

You were a bit busy in thought, because right after you texted your parents you had found that you were cut out of everything; which was fine; but damn it was how quick they did it that had you a bit lost in thought. “Hmm, oh; I stashed money away so finding a place shouldn’t be too hard.” You finally answered him. “I will have to look for work though.” 

Grillby thought about it and had decided on something. “You can work here. I wouldn’t mind seeing my little flame more often.” He smiled at you hoping you’d give in and take the job. 

“Really? Just like that?” you asked him. 

“You’ve always helped me out before. Let me help you out now.” 

Smiling you jumped over the counter with ease like a cat pouncing its prey as you wrapped your arms around him hugging him close. “Thank you. I won’t let you down.” 

The next hour was you two going over the application form, the pay scale, and finally your work attire. Which was black slacks, a white blouse, and a black vest. You had to hand it to Grillby, he was always classy. 

He even let you bunk down on his couch for a few nights while you went looking for a place of your own. 

You had set back about ten thousand dollars over the years. You did it as a “just in case” stash. Who knew you needed it? 

Ok, well you did. Your parents weren’t the nicest. Manipulative evil pricks were more like it. You ordered your clothes from Spideria; she was Muffet’s cousin; and paid about a thousand right there for roughly three sets. That wasn’t too bad. She had your size on hand from before when you ordered clothes from her. She always gave you’re a bit of a discount on the fact that you were one of the very rare few humans that actually liked monsters. 

It was due in large part to a nanny you once had before your parents fired her. She had taught you that human life or any life had value and meaning. That people or beings should be loved and not used. She taught you the value of a dollar and how to save. 

She showed you the good in people and showed you the bad. She pointed out the flaws in your family. And it was that lasting impression that you didn’t turn out to be a brat like your older sister or two older brothers. 

That night you went to sleep on Gillby’s couch snuggling up with the blanket he lent you and the pillow under your head. You’d go looking for a place in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get your first tour of the house. You're feeling a bit shy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for not updating a bit sooner. Work was ... uh crap for the past couple of days and left me with migraines. But I'm back and I'm updating stories. As always leave comments, I won't bite I promise. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Sorry it's so short. I'm a bit tired.

That morning you got up grabbing the newspaper Grillby had left out for you noticing that he had marked a few spots the seemed promising. You noticed it was all in the monster district, but you were more than ok with that. 

Getting up you got dressed and went out looking for a place. 

Making your rounds you decided that some of the monsters were a bit… rough and seemed like you were more of a pet than a person. And you quickly left those houses wanting nothing to do with them. Sure, some monsters looked a bit more “hot topic-y” and more rough than others, but you weren’t one to judge them. Though the idea of them calling you a pet and keeping you as such rightly upset you. 

Finally, you found an apartment building and the place was nice. Actually, it didn’t look like an apartment building, but a house rather. Big beautiful front lawn with flowers along the front and some bushes. A white picket fence; you sat on the sidewalk. It had a lot of cars parked in the driveway. Some motorcycles too. You called waiting for the landlord to come out and show you around. As you waited on the steps you were suddenly nudged out of your thoughts by a boney elbow in your side. 

You had never once gone to Sans’ house, so you didn’t know where he lived. When you looked up you saw Sans sitting beside you nudging you gently. “What brings ya to my neck o’tha woods?” 

“Sans?” you gasped and then hugged him wrapping your arms around him tight. Damn you missed this bone head. “Just got kicked out of my parents’ house, their life, and their will.” You smiled as you said that which made him arch a bone brow at you. 

“What brought all that on? Thought ya were set for life!” 

“My fiancé cheated on me and I broke up with him. I didn’t love anyway, so getting kicked out means I finally get the freedom I always wanted.” You smiled at him. 

That made him perk up a bit more, “Really? Finally, ditched tha’ loser!” He had met the guy once and he was human trash in Sans’ eyes.

You hummed in response and then looked at him better. “Are you here about the apartment too?” 

“Huh? No, I live here.” He smiled. 

Suddenly a red Ferrari pulled up and a giant skeleton got out of the car, he wore a white body of armor with the monster tri symbol on it with blue booty shorts? You weren’t sure. Red boots, and a red scarf wrapped around his neck. He was showing all kinds of bone. 

“SANS, WHY AREN’T YOU SHOWING HER AROUND THE HOUSE? HONESTLY BROTHER I KNOW YOUR LAZY, BUT I DIDN’T THINK YOU COULD BE THIS LAZY!” 

Loud voice, your eyes went wide at how loud he was. But you giggled a bit. Sans had told you a bit about his brother. You remembered him saying how cool he was, but he never said he was loud. 

“Tibia honest I didn’t know why she was here.” 

The smirk on his face was priceless, he reminded you of the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland. 

You giggled and then giggled more hearing a groan from his brother and more shouting. 

“NO SANS, NO MORE PUNS. YOU DON’T EVEN TRY TO MAKE GOOD ONES ANYMORE.” Papyrus shouted and stomped his foot down as if it emphasize he didn’t want to hear anymore. 

“Aww come on bro that was a real rib tickler, and she finds it humerus.” Sans smirked more his eyelights sparkling with every pun. They really did remind you of stars. 

“UGH SANS NO.” 

“Sans yes.” He grinned. 

“COME HUMAN I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL GIVE YOU A TOUR OF THE HOUSE.” Moving over and giving his brother the silent treatment at all the puns he was throwing out he grabbed you; having to bend down since he was at least a good eight or maybe nine feet tall; up gently placing you on your feet and ushering you into the house. Man, he was tall. 

Walking into the house it was a nice manor, the hall was made of wood with a cherrywood coating on it and mahogany baseboards. Very lovely. Off to the right was the living room which had three couches all of which had recliners built into them. Snoozing on the couch was an edgier version of your bestskelly Sans. He looked like he liked Hot Topic. You loved Hot Topic. You’d have to go shopping there more now that you no longer lived under your parents’ thumb. 

The furniture was a nice chocolate brown leather and looked really expensive. The living room itself was decorated with a rusty red color and dark forest green flowers that you were sure had been hand painted on. The detail was exquisite. Sitting in the middle was a large tv that took up like half the living room wall and sat on the ground. There was an Xbox one X, a ps4 pro that had the assassin’s creed theme on it; were both hooked up to the tv. 

The kitchen was no less impressive. The backsplash was a beautiful tranquil ocean blue and green sea foam walls to complete the tile. You felt at peace here. The appliances were black. You really wanted to cook in there. 

Moving upstairs you were met with many doors. You were showed were the bath room was and it was painted to look like you falling into a cavern with gems painted on the sides that moved into eventual darkness. Your eyes sparkled from this. You loved these kinds of floors. The shower had place you could sit down in and more stones were wrapped around the walls and seat to make it more earth like. 

The jacuzzi tub was black and looked so comfy to sit in complete with jet streams to ease away your troubles. The shower had a glass wall with a glass door separating the area. The sink was even black and with a matching stone basin that sat atop the black marble. 

But seriously you started wondering… did Skeletons really need a jet streams or a toilet? Well, to each their own you decided. 

Finally, Papyrus showed you the bedroom that you’d get if they all agreed to you living here. Walking in it was an empty bedroom but that didn’t matter. Right now, it was a blank canvas of white. You loved art, so you were a bit curious if you could paint on it before fully moving in. 

Each housemate you met was redirected to the living room for a family meeting. You really wished you could have said hi, but you started feeling a bit shy. You had never been good around too many people at once and seeing how many skeletons were coming out of the woodwork made you wonder how many more were living here. Last thing you wanted was to make anyone uncomfortable because of a misunderstanding of your shyness. Even Papyrus took note of how you started hiding behind him peeking out curiously like a shy cat taking in new people for the first time.


	3. Family Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the skelemen have a family meeting, then meet you. You're mostly welcome there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with the weekend looming comes more chapters. Enjoy

As you looked at everything in the house all the others gathered in the living room. 

Sans standing in the middle as all the others took seats on the furniture. Red was still snoring till his brother smacked him in the back of the head to wake him. Ever since he watched NCIS he took a liking to smacking Red in the back of his head. 

“WAKE UP YOU LAZY BONES WE HAVE A FAMILY MEETING ABOUT A HUMAN.” 

“Why do ya need me fer this meetin anyway? Can’t ya’ll just vote witout me?” Red groaned as he rubbed his head where Edge hit him. 

“You know that’s not the rules, this affects us all.” Stretch muttered to Red since he was sitting next to him. 

“YES, WE ALL HAVE TO PRESENT FOR MEETINGS. IT’S A RULE RED.” Blue smiled and bounced on his feet. Stretch could tell his brother was happy about meeting the human and possibly making another friend. Stretch groaned inwardly, he still distrusted humans. 

“So why is she a candidate to move in here?” G asked as he had an unlit cig in his mouth resting there on the couch on the right side next to his brother Green. 

“Seems Sans Knows This Human.” It wasn’t a question, Green had watched from the window when she first arrived to see how Sans interacted with her like he knew her. Was chummy with her even. 

“You are correct. I do know her. And a lot of you have heard about her. Red the pin up girl in Spidera’s shop; that’s her. She allows Spidera to photograph her wearing various clothing designs and put them up in her shop to attract human customers.” 

Red perked up at this information. “Ya mean, tha’s her?” 

Edge rolled his eyelights; go figure that would get his brother’s attention. 

Sans nodded; Stretch and Blue have heard about her too. She’s Muffet and Muffy’s “test subject” for new recipes to see if humans will like them.” 

Blue perked up at that; “WOWZERS, REALLY THAT’S HER? I THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE NEVER THOUGHT I’D MEET HER. ISN’T HER FAMILY SUPER RICH AND WELL ANTI MONSTER?” 

Sans nodded “Yeah, they don’t like us very much. But Kiara is nothing like them…” Before he could speak another word, the living room broke out into a bit of chaos. 

“I REFUSE TO LET A MONSTER HATER INTO THIS HOUSE!” Black yelled, and Mutt nodded with his brother. The last thing they needed was a human woman telling them how they needed to go back underground. 

“I TOO AGREE. SANS WE DON’T NEED HER HERE IF ALL SHE’LL DO IS CAUSE PROBLEMS.” Edge voiced his opinion on the matter. He got away from his “king” and wanted a life without bigotry and hatred. 

“I’ve Seen The Way She Interacted With Sans, I Don’t Believe She Feels The Same Way About Us As Her Family Does.” Green spoke on your behalf mainly because of how you didn’t flinch when you meet Papyrus, or how you smiled so easily when talking with Sans. 

G just sat there, he had watched as you shied away from him in the hallway while on your tour of the place, he saw your stats. You were a Lv 1 with a high hp of 60. Your att and def was low; anyone could over power you and dust you. Plus, your soul was kindness with just a bit of determination and a lot of patience. 

“I say we should give her a chance at least. If it don’t work out she can be kicked out.” G affirmed as he rolled his echo cig from one corner of his mouth to the opposite end. 

Black muttered something under his breath that no one but Mutt understood. Because suddenly Mutt was gone then came back. He muttered something back to Black then everyone watched as Black huffed and crossed his arms. “FINE IF WE’RE VOTING, THEN I VOTE A TRIAL PERIOD OF A WEEK.” 

Mutt nodded his affirmation on this “M’too.” 

Sans sighed as he looked at everyone. “Alright, well a week isn’t enough time, give her say two weeks, kay? Then if she doesn’t work out we’ll ask her to leave.” 

Black rolled his eyelights but nodded. Everyone agreed to this. Now they just waited on your tour to be done. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“THAT HUMAN IS TAKING TOO LONG TO GET DOWN HERE. MUTT GO RETRIEVE THE HUMAN NOW.” 

“Stop bein so short tempered.” Sans smiled at him. 

“I THE MALIFICENT BLACK IS CLEARLY MORE TALLER THAN YOU.” 

Stretch, Red, Mutt, and G all chuckled at the joke that was going way over Black’s skull. 

Blue, Green, and Edge groaned at the joke. “REALLY SANS MUST YOU MAKE SHORT JOKES NOW? YOUR BROTHER WOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOU.” Edge roared at him. 

Mutt walked blipped out before he could get hit or berated for chuckling at Sans’ joke. 

“I’m just saying you should have a bit more patience despite your size.” 

More chuckled, more groans, and Black fuming now. “YOU DARE TO CHALLENGE I THE MALIFICENT SA…. BLACK? AT LEAST COME UP WITH BETTER JOKES AND PUNS. YOU’RE NOT EVEN TRYING.” 

“I thought they were pretty punny.” G chuckled earning a scowl from Green. 

“Brother Please, Even You Can Do Better.” Green sighed. 

“They were joketastical.” Stretch mused. 

“BROTHER NO! THAT WAS EVEN TOO POOR OF A JOKE FOR YOU.” 

“I thought it was very humerus.” You chimed in standing behind Papyrus as your shyness kicked in almost full blown on the verge of wanting to sink into the floor and just disappear. You didn’t mind people, but groups made you nervous. 

Your joke earned chuckles and groans. “SANS YOU RUINED THE HUMAN WITH YOUR PUNS! CEASE THIS MINDLESS JOKING AT ONCE. SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH THE HUMAN.” Papyrus didn’t understand how you went from confident to shy all of a sudden. 

Sans chuckled a bit. “She’s just shy. Come on out sweetheart no one will bite ya.” 

You peeked out at everyone your face turning a beet red color from blushing at the attention as all of their eyelights were on you. Giving a bit of a wave as Papyrus started to push you out for everyone to see. 

You wore black cargo pants, a maroon tank top with your favorite Deadpool hoodie on over it, and combat boots. If you came from wealth, no one would have noticed it by the way you were dressed. 

Edge was the first to comment on that subject, “I DO NOT BELIEVE YOU NOW SANS WHEN YOU SAY HER FAMILY IS WEALTHY.” 

“Well, I… I don’t, not anymore… they disowned me.” 

“What’d they disown ya fer dollface?” Red asked eyeing you. 

“My fiancé cheated on me with a whore because I refused to put out… and when I dumped him… they took his side and k…kicked me out.” You didn’t care that they kicked you out, or that that they took you out of their will. It was more of an unwanted feeling like you were used by them to gain more power, more money. Something you cared very little for. 

“I mean I don’t mind being broke, or alone, or that they kicked me out. I’m more upset that I was their bargaining chip for more money and more power. They have enough of that.” 

Standing there you started biting on your hair chewing it as a nervous tick set in. 

“I TAKE IT BACK; THE HUMAN CAN LIVE HERE INDEFINETLY.” Edge announced and many of the others followed suit. Aside from Black who narrowed his gaze at you. 

“AND YOU HUMAN WHAT DO YOU GET BY LEAVING AND MOVING IN HERE WITH US?” Black demanded to know what your ulterior motives were. 

“Umm… n…new friend. Hopefully.” You tried to sink further into your hoodie. 

“Well the majority vote counts. Welcome to your new home sweetheart. I’ll have a contract for you to sign in the office later today. I don’t suppose your parents allowed ya to take your bed with ya did they?” 

You shook your head no. “Only my clothes and the money that I hid from them. Else they would have taken that too.” 

“Alright, well; Papyrus why don’t you go shopping with Kiara for a new bedroom set while I write up that contract.” 

The look on Paps face was one of excitement. “I DO LOVE SHOPPING. HUMAN WE WILL PICK OUT THE PERFECT SET OF FURNITURE FOR YOU.” 

“YOUR TASTE IN FURNITURE IS LOW, I THE TERRIBLE EDGE WILL GO WITH YOU. MY TASTE IS MUCH MORE REFINED.” 

Red rolled his eyelights; he’d have to keep a socket out for you. Which meant he was going to. 

Soon, the whole house erupted into chaos causing you to retreat to the outside rather quickly as G chuckled at how you were like a frightened cat in a new setting. So curious yet easily startled. 

“Wonder what Gaster is gonna think of her when he gets home.” G chuckled to his brother Green. 

“I Think He’ll Welcome Her With Open Arms.” Green smiled.


	4. Helping the needy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go shopping, and find that a monster mother needs help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter you meet Gaster. Well one of the Gasters anyway.

Soon you had Blue, Edge, Red, and Papyrus going with you for bedroom shopping. Edge took his car; Red riding with him; which was a classic BMW 1957 507 Roadster classic, black with chrome trim. It was beautiful. Blue and you went with Papyrus in his red Ferrari. Blue had wanted you to ride with him on his Venom 250cc x22-GT motorcycle, but you felt a bit safer with Papyrus since well… Papy was Sans’ brother and you knew Sans a lot better than any of the others. 

It was no offense to them, just you feeling really shy. But you gladly listened to Blue and Papyrus as they bantered back and forth about many different subjects. You had started to zone out watching the scenery fly by as you imagined little creatures made of lightning running beside the car doing jumps or flips, or running along the wires. Your imagination had never went away. 

Finally you were pulled out of your little world by Blue whom touched your shoulder looking at you with a big smile on his face. “HUMAN, DO YOU THINK TACO OR SPAGHETTI IS BETTER?” 

“Well, I like both actually. Spaghetti is great as a quick meal and Tacos are just as great. I don’t think I could pick between the two of them. I like them both.” 

“REALLY? ARE YOU INDECISIVE HUMAN?” Papyrus asked as you smiled at him. 

“Guilty as charged.”

“RED OR BLUE?” Blue asked but you weren’t sure what he was really talking about. 

“You mean my favorite colors?” 

“YES. RED OR BLUE.” 

“Umm, both. But I mean I like more than just those colors.” 

“WHICH COLORS DO YOU LIKE HUMAN?” Papyrus asked. This was a good way to get to know you better. 

“Blue, red, orange, black, turquoise, sea foam green, purple, violet, white, ummm….” You stopped and then felt a bit bad. “Ok, how about this. I don’t like the colors yellow and pink.” 

“SO YOU REALLY ARE INDECISIVE? ALRIGHT FAVORITE ACTOR, HUGE JACKMAN, OR PATRICK STEWART?” Papyrus asked. 

“Oh, both. I like them both. They are both really talented actors.” 

Blue smiled and so did Papyrus. 

“METTATON OR NAPSTATON?” Blue asked a bit slyly. You were human, and most humans didn’t even know about the monster’s stars. 

But you were no ordinary human, you had gone against your family many times going to see a lot of monster concerts. You always did like the monster way of living. It was much freer. You got really excited bouncing in the seat as you swiveled around really fast. “Oh, both”, you practically yelled at Blue as your eyes seemed to sparkle. 

“I really enjoy all the Robotic Monsters. Mettaton, Napstaton, Ton-Ton, and Napstabot. They all have such wonderful takes on human culture and movies. And their funny, dramatic, and really great actors/artists.” 

Blue was speechless, and Papyrus laughed. “WOWIE HUMAN, YOU’VE MANAGED TO SHUT BLUE UP AND YOU KNOW ABOUT OUR OWN MONSTER STARS. I THE GREAT PAPYRUS AM IMPRESSED.” 

Blue just stared at you his eyelights blinking in and out making it look like he was blinking like a human would. But then they came back and there were stars in his sockets now as he stared at you. “HUMAN, YOU REALLY AREN’T LIKE THE OTHERS ARE YOU?” 

“N…no.” oh look there was that shy streak again. You don’t know why, but you felt like maybe Papyrus and Blue had been hurt a lot by other humans over their ten years of being on the surface and that’s why they were questioning you so much. It made you feel sad for them, and regret because humans just never accepted anyone or anything that didn’t look like them. 

Suddenly Papyrus pulled up in the parking lot of a furniture store. Turning to see the sign it read “Bonnie Comfort Furniture”. It must be monster owned. Getting out of the car you did a quick survey of the surroundings. There wasn’t a lot of people here. You noticed that Edge and Red were by his car as they had gotten there first. 

You smiled and waved at them as they started walking over to your little group. Papyrus coming around from the other side and Blue practically vaulting over the car to land on his feet. 

You wondered how athletic he was. You hadn’t had any good competition in a long time and were starting to wonder if maybe he worked out. 

“WELL HUMAN LET’S GET THIS SHOPPING DONE BEFORE DINNER.” Edge spoke, and you nodded walking in with them. 

You walked with your new friends into the store and were greeted by an edgy looking bunny with red eyes wearing a hot topic like skirt and red tank top. Her fur looked so soft and her eyes were so cute. You wanted to hug her, but she didn’t seem like the type to do hugs. 

“Welcome Bonnie Comfort Furniture. Do you need any assistance?” 

Oh, fake customer smiles, you knew those well. Smiling at her you held out your hand to her rather quickly “Hi, I’m Kirara, it’s nice to meet you.” 

The bunny looked at you then held out her own hand as you shook it “Bonnie.” She stated. She must be the owner of the furniture store. 

You noticed there wasn’t a lot of customers here, just a monster mother with her kid looking at cribs. You noticed she had a swollen belly, so she must be pregnant. 

“Do you need any assistance?” Bonnie asked you as you both stopped shaking hands. 

“Hmm, just a good comfy bed. Queen size or Full size. I just want to be able to roll around on the bed on my lazy days.” 

“This way.” She replied and showed you the beds. 

You walked around looking at the beds, testing the mattresses. You found the type of mattress you wanted. Pillow top, foam mattress with no springs. Then you found the type of furniture you wanted. A cherry red canopy bed with dragon posts on all four corners with matching headboard and footboard that had a forest scene carved out with a setting sun and a unicorn drinking from a lake. It was gorgeous. 

The dresser and nightstand were the same cherrywood but nothing special carved into it. “This one.” You pointed. The price tag was three thousand and you could afford it. So going to pay and getting the cost of delivery you had to have Papyrus give Bonnie the address to ship it off to. You noticed the mother was leaving with her child in tow and making no purchase. 

Looking at Bonnie you asked her about the mother. 

“Oh, that’s Mrs. Whiskers. She doesn’t have a lot of money and is saving to buy a crib for her soon to be born child. Poor dear doesn’t have a lot or make enough.” 

Your heart hurt at that. “The crib, do you know which one she wants?” you asked her. 

Bonnie looked at you narrowing her eyes. “Yes…” she answered becoming suspicious of you instantly. 

“I’d like to buy it and if you could ship it to her house, that would be great. I’ll pay for the crib, mattress, and changing table if it comes with it. Plus, delivery fee. I just want that precious baby and her mother to have what they need and not worry or stress over it.” You smiled thoughtfully as you thought about all the ones that you had helped over the years. 

Bonnie looked taken aback as had well, all the monsters that were there with you. But then Bonnie spoke up. “You sure?” she asked. 

“Absolutely. Just give me the price.” 

Bonnie pulled out another set of papers that filled out as she went and got the price for it all then came back. “One thousand five hundred.” She stated. You pulled out your money and handed it over without a blink of the eyes as you filled out the paperwork then handed it back to her. She gave you the receipt. Then looked at you. “You’re not bad for a human.” A genuine smile on her face for once. 

“Thanks.” You smiled back. 

After you went outside Edge pulled you back. “WHY DID YOU HELP HUMAN? MOST WOULDN’T HAVE EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT HELPING!” 

“Edge, people should help one another. If more people did that this world would be a better place. I won’t be a part of that system!” 

Edge thought about that then walked away with an even greater fondness for you. He just wouldn’t admit it yet. 

Red was still a bit suspicious of you, but you were worming your way into his heart. 

You all made it home in time for dinner.


	5. Meeting Mr. Gaster/The Sleepover.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a sleepover in the living room of your new home and meet W.D Gaster and Gaster's look alike while half asleep. You learn a bit more about your Uncle that you didn't know about during dinner.

That night for dinner Blue had made chicken taquitos with homemade pico de gallo and jalapeno poppers all from scratch. You noticed that there was condiments around the table. Ketchup, mustard, honey, and hot sauce. Looking at the condiments you raised an eyebrow in wonder… “why” went through your head.

Sans took his seat as did the others and then a strange looking skeleton that looked a lot like G also walked in with some papers in hand that he was going over. Watching as he absentmindedly grabbed a chair and took a seat. He continued to read over the papers not even touching the food till it was passed to him and he grabbed a few chicken taquitos and some poppers before getting some pico and setting it on his plate. You noticed everything he did was nice and neat; nothing on his plate touching anything else. 

Sans spoke up and no one seemed to pay the new skeleton any mind. “How did the bed shopping go?” 

“It was great, my bedroom set will arrive tomorrow. I called Grillby and he said I could bunk with him on his couch tonight if I wanted to.” 

“WHY WOULD YOU GO THERE? THIS IS YOUR HOME NOW.” Edge spoke up in between bites. 

“Well, I mean, I don’t want to sleep on your couch. Just in case I’m in the way. I know I’m not in the way at Grillby’s.” you shrugged. 

“HUMAN WE CAN HAVE A SLEEPOVER IN THE LIVING ROOM AND WATCH METTATON MOVIES.” Papyrus looked happy and you couldn’t break his soul, so you agreed to it. 

“Alright, then deal. But we need some candy.” You chirped. 

You hadn’t noticed but the new skeleton had stopped his reading and was watching everyone. “Sans, Papyrus. Who is your new friend?” he asked politely as you turned to look at him. 

Papyrus spoke up first. “This is Kirara.” He was so happy to introduce you. 

“No last name?” he inquired. 

“Ah, sorry Shadowrose, Kirara Shadowrose. It’s a pleasure to meet you sir.” You stated as you bowed your head in honor to him. 

His eyelights seemed to become a bit more … happier? “Any relation to Marcus Shadowrose of Shadowrose Arc Corporation?” 

Sans eyelights went wide as he slowly turned to look at you. It was just now dawning on him who you were. He had never once in the seven years he knew you that you were related to Marcus Shadowrose. The eccentric Trillionaire that died a year ago. 

“He was my Uncle.” 

“I do not understand. You have his last name. Is your Father his Brother?” 

“No, my Mother is his sister. My Father’s last name is Lafayette. His company is the Lafayette Gas Company.” You replied. 

“Interesting. Why would you keep your Mother’s last name then?” There was something to his eyelights, like a knowing someone you didn’t know. You watched as he shifted position and placed his elbows on the table leaning his head against his hands resting there. 

“I don’t know. I asked before but the answer I got was a… umm, a smack across the face. I stopped asking after the second smack.” You really didn’t want to think about it. You always thought it was weird. 

“I see, I’m sorry Miss. Shadowrose. I won’t pry any longer. So, you have moved in? Which of my Sons have you known the longest?” He glanced between Sans and Papyrus and you figured those two were his sons. 

“I’ve known Sans for seven years. I didn’t know he lived here when I called to view the room. I work at Grillby’s though so paying rent won’t be a problem.” You smiled at him politely.

“My Dear Shadowrose, I knew your Uncle before he died. We worked together on many projects. He was eccentric, but brilliant. I’m not worried about whether you can pay rent or not. In fact, since you’re living here now, the only thing I ask of you to do is maybe help clean. Some of the boys are bit lazy.” He glanced at Sans, G, Red, Stretch, and Mutt when he stated that earning sheepish smiles from each other, some of them rubbing the back of their heads and looking away. 

“You knew my Uncle?” you asked him sitting up a bit more. 

“I did my dear and it was an honor to know him. He never flinched when he saw me and always greeted me with the firmest of handshakes. He did have a tendency to yell at inanimate objects as if it was real and could hear him. 

You smiled at that knowing that was exactly what he did. Actually, that’s what you did too. “I guess it runs in the family.” You muttered earning a grin from him. 

“It’s a pleasure to have met you Miss. Shadowrose. My name is Dr. W.D Gaster, you may call me Gaster if you wish. I was curious. I know your Uncle Marcus passed away, but what has become of his company?” 

“It’s sitting in a state of limbo. My Ex-Nanny Xayah Blay is currently running in until the last will and testament are found. But no one knows where he stashed it at. So Xayah just runs the company for now.” 

Gaster smirked a bit. “Ah, your Uncle did love his puzzles and Riddles. No-one’s found it? Are you still allowed on the property?” 

“Yeah, I can go visit whenever I want. I was never restricted, and I love to go into the cellar and play with the Tesla coils. I make the lightning dance for me.” That was always fun to do. “If you ever want on the property just let me and I’ll get you in that day.” 

“That would be most appreciated my Dear. I look forward to that visit.” 

Smiling you started eating your food and noticed several eyelights just staring at you. “I didn’t know you were related to that Shadowrose.” Sans spoke up in awe. 

“I didn’t know your Dad knew my Uncle.” You replied with a wry grin on your lips. 

“Mr. Gaster all of the skeleboys your children or just Sansy and Papyrus?” 

Gaster looked at you for a moment then shook his head a bit. “I can only claim Sans and Papyrus. Though the others Fathers live here too. But most of them are all at work still. With the exception of G and Green; their Father is no longer among the living.” 

That made your heart hurt a lot actually. Looking at G and Green with empathy. It had hurt you a lot when your Uncle died. “I’m so sorry.” 

G shrugged and continued eating. But Green smiled at you “Do not worry Miss Shadowrose, he died saving us.” 

The rest of the meal was eaten in a bit of silence with only the occasional spoken words of asking someone to pass something to them. You felt a loss of appetite as you thought about death and then got up to go put your plate in the sink after dumping the food in the compost bin. Cleaning off your plate you walked into the living room. 

Your Uncle had always treated you like you were his daughter not his Niece and you missed him so much right now. Had he been alive you know he would have taken you in. But at least you got some comfort in knowing that Mr. Gaster was a friend/work associate of his. 

Taking out your phone you called Xayah and smiled when she picked up the phone. 

“Hello sweetie, I heard what happened with your parents. If you need a place to live you can live here at Shadowrose Manor.” 

“No, thanks though Xayah. I finally got away from money and privilege I live with my best friend Sans now at his house with his huge family. I was wondering though if it’d be alright to still visit, maybe bring over Mr. Gaster, and his family at some point?” 

You could practically hear the smile in her voice. “Sweetie we’d more than welcome Mr. Gaster back here and his family. You are all more than welcome to visit. I’ll have a key mailed to you and a keycard. We updated security. Just give us the address and I’ll have it delivered in person tomorrow morning.” 

“Thanks, the address is 42 Galaxy Circle, Ebbot City, Ebbot 42244.”   
“Got it, we look forward to you and your friends visit.” 

After that call you texted Grillby telling him you’d get your bedroom set tomorrow and Papyrus wanted a sleepover tonight in the living room that you just couldn’t say no to. 

Firelight: Alright my little flame. I’ll see you in work tomorrow starting at two pm. Your shift ends at eleven pm. We close at ten pm. 

You: Sounds good. I can’t wait to get started. I’ll see you tomorrow at two.

Firelight: Good night my little flame. 

That night was a night of movies with you laying on the couch and Sans lap as your pillow. But damn he was boney. Still though you missed seeing your bestie. So, you didn’t bother to complain. 

Red and Edge sat on another couch with Black and Mutt sitting on the other end of the same couch, Papyrus and Blue were on the floor in front of the tv while G and Green were in the two arm chairs next to the couch and Stretch was on the end of the couch you and Sans were on and you managed to prop your feet up on his lap allowing you to relax. 

There was popcorn, soda, tea, and various candies. You popped a couple of rolos into you mouth as you chewed on them and watched the movie with Mettaton, Napstaton, Ton-Ton, and Neon. It was a weird movie that had action, drama, horror, and murder. With no real plot. The name of the title was cheesy too “Death from shadow people of the laughter galaxy.” You had no idea why they titled it that. But it was pretty good. 

After the third movie you dozed off sleeping on Sans and Stretch. Black and Edge went up to their room. Papyrus slept on the floor with Blue. Green retired to his room at some point. G slept in the chair and Red and Mutt were spread out on the couch practically hugging each other in their sleep. It was cute. 

When you woke up you woke up to the sound of the door opening and closing. Looking up you saw Gaster, but it wasn’t the Gaster you met last night. This one looked edgier and angrier. With red eyelights as he glanced over your way. But you smiled in half sleep state and waved at him. He looked a bit taken back. Seeing everyone sleeping in there with you and how relaxed they all seemed he smiled a bit and waved back. Then left to go to his room. You fell back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do enjoy. As always if you have questions just ask. I'll answer. I don't bite.


	6. Morning Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fell's pov of last night and a conversation this morning. 
> 
> This chapter brought to you by [Punny_Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punny_Fan/pseuds/Punny_Fan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr [Fearcrow_Fury](https://minaravenstorm.tumblr.com/)

Fell never expected two things to happen in this house. One, he never expected to see a human in this house; let alone you and two he never expected any of their sons to be so calm around a human. So when he opened the front door and saw you, a human, related to that man laying there with Sans and Stretch he was shocked. He didn’t show any outward signs of his shock though, he like his sons, had learned to keep his emotions inward. Emotional ninja is what Marcus used to call him and he had to agree it was a pretty accurate statement. 

So, when your head popped up off of Sans’ lap and smiled at him; smiled at him… and waved; yeah, he had been thrown for a figurative loop. In fact, any of the Gasters would recognize you all because Marcus carried photos of you from a tiny baby to a young mature woman in his wallet and would gush over you. 

At first it was cute the way he’d always show off the pictures like a proud parent. Swappy, him, and Gaster would look, smile, and comment something like “Cute” or “Adorable”, it was that damn energetic Dings-Dings or Dings that would hold up the tests or experiments or work for the day by pulling out his own photos of Blue and Stretch; the two would sit and do this for hours. Talking about the kids. 

Eventually they had to ban Dings from doing so because he held up work progress. And the way Marcus was so “eccentric” about stuff there was already a problem of getting work done to begin with. 

Marcus was a great boss however, he did not tolerate speciesism, or racism. He’d fire anyone that exhibited that behavior, but he was still way to kind. He’d make sure those same ex-employees got a job elsewhere and was paid the amount of money that was due to them. Just as long as they did not work for him because he hated racism and speciesism. 

There was also the fact that he would randomly wander away and talk to inanimate objects as if he was either holding a conversation with them or that he was yelling at them because he stubbed his toe on a wall. More than once Fell would shake his head and try to use reason, but then his temper would just take over. It was always Dings that patience of a damn saint that would kindly move Marcus back away from the object and back to work. 

Yes, he knew Marcus quite well and respected the man, so he wondered what you would be like. He come to respect Marcus and even call the man friend. But you had been raised by that stars-awful woman named Olivia Lafayette. Yes, she was Marcus’ sister, but he still hated her. 

The first time he meet her he was working on a project with the tesla coil figuring out how to make them smaller and put one in every monster home. Marcus’ idea was to give every monster free power as a way to amend at least of the ill will between humans and monsters and saying sorry for how humans treated them. 

Marcus quickly became a friend to him and many of the other versions of himself. He was a great man and mourned his loss. 

But after his death his sister; stars he hated her; banned all monsters from the property. So, what was the daughter of that woman doing here? 

Making his way up the stairs after giving you a little smile and waving back he wasn’t sure what to think; decided to keep you at least at arm’s length. Going into his room he opened his own door, closing it behind him as he then got ready for bed. Hanging up his black long coat on the hook jutting out from his door as he stripped out of his clothes and putting them in his hamper. He got into his rocket ship pj bottoms and a white night shirt that was long sleeved then crawled into bed. He’d have to see if Gaster knew that she was living here. He knew the other Gasters would trickle in at odd hours through out the night. He wasn’t worried about Dings hurting her, he was worried about Swappy though. Swappy wasn’t the most “stable” of the group. But with Dings help and his sons finally safe he was getting better. 

He at least trusted Blackberry not to kill the human and he knew Rus wouldn’t attack without his brother’s permission. Taking a breath, he rolled over allowing himself to relax as he went to sleep. 

Morning came, and he got dressed in a new red turtleneck and black vest, black dress slacks, with his boots, putting on his coat as he made his way downstairs. There you were sitting in the kitchen with Blue and Papyrus talking about morning exercises. Gaster already in there smiling contentedly to himself as he listened in on the conversation. 

“REALLY HUMAN YOU LIKE TO EXERCISE? I THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE WOULD BE HAPPY TO RUN IN THE MORNINGS WITH YOU. PAPYRUS ALSO RUNS IN THE MORNINGS WITH ME, BUT WE GET UP SUPER EARLY. HOWEVER, DON’T FEAR,” he had seen your pout, “WE CAN ALWAYS RUN AGAIN WHEN YOU GET UP.” 

“I don’t want to be a bother. I can always run on my own…” 

“PERISH THE THOUGHT HUMAN, WE’LL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO RUN A SECOND TIME.” Papyrus had excitedly chirped. “ARE YOU SURE YOU AND MY LAZY BONES OF A BROTHER ARE REALLY FRIENDS?” 

“Well yeah, I know he doesn’t exercise, lazy as ever, but he’s too sweet not to be besties with. He’s my little Sansybear.” 

The smile you had given was one of warmth and fondness. Then he heard Gaster speak up. “Sansybear?” Fell watched as he moved from the doorway seeing Gaster tilt his head a bit with the question. 

“Yes,” he watched you smile more as you went to elaborate, “he loves to cuddle, and I don’t mind it. So, we always cuddled.” 

“Then if you cuddled Sans how is it that you were engaged?” he couldn’t help it you don’t just cuddle someone you’re not with. 

He watched as you smiled at him and started getting a bit… nervous? Shy maybe. Marcus also had that behavior, at least until he got used to the people. 

“My fiancé never bothered to spend time with me, when he did he only wanted to,” you thought of a better word than “fuck” but couldn’t find any, so you went with being blunt, “fuck. And I was not ready for that. Sans knew this, so if I needed a hug or a cuddle he was always there.” 

Fell nodded his head as he reached for the coffee pouring himself some before taking a seat. “How well are you adjusting to monster culture?” He had to ask it. 

“I don’t know? I guess fairly well.” You were still trying to make yourself as meek as possible. You didn’t know this new skeleton and it was getting crowded in here. 

Gaster picked up on the shyness and elbowed Fell quietly to tell him to stop interrogating her so much. Fell gave a soft sigh and took a sip of his coffee. 

“SHE BOUGHT A MONSTER A NEW BABY CRIB AND CHANGING TABLE ALONG WITH THE MATTRESS AND HAD IT DELIEVERED TO HER HOME.” Papyrus spoke up which made Fell almost choke on his coffee. He had NOT expected that. 

“My Dear that is quite nice of you. I’m sure you made her day.” Gaster smiled at you and watched as you turned beat red. But then your words it warmed Fell soul to the core. 

“If more people were nice and didn’t expect payment in return then this world would be a better place. But as it is, it’s corrupt. I just wanted her to not stress about everything. Bonnie, the cute bunny lady, told me she was poor and always stopped in to look at the cribs since she was pregnant. Just couldn’t afford it. I know I’m not rich but if she’s happy then that’s all that matters to me.” 

Fell took it back, you were just like Marcus, there was no need to keep a socket out for you or worry you might stab his children or one of the others in the back. You genuinely cared about people and monsters. It was a trait that Marcus had too. 

After eating breakfast Gaster and Fell decided to return to work, Swappy and Dings would be home later tonight with them. He just hoped Swappy wouldn’t attack the poor dear. 

You smiled and waved to them both as they left wishing them both a good day at work. That earned smiles from both Gaster and Fell, as they left. You were going on a morning job with Blue and Papy.


	7. First day of work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go jogging, lose your undies, and G is just mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am NOT sorry!

“Yes, keep the hurdles coming.” You yelled back at Blue and Papy as they tried to keep up with you and were failing. They had done the hurdles in hopes of slowing you down, but that just seemed to fuel your desire to keep going. 

“DAMN SHE’S FAST.” Blue grumbled. Normally he didn’t swear, but in this case, he felt it was appropriate. Weren’t humans normally weak, and got tired easily? You were nothing like the other humans he had met. 

Papy frowned at Blue “BLUE LANGUAGE.” He had to agree with Blue though, you were fast. You didn’t even stop for a breath yet and were still outrunning them. 

Once you realized you had outrun them you stopped and finally caught your breath. As they reached you they gave you proud looks. “HUMAN YOU DIDN’T STOP ONCE, AND YOU JUMPED OVER THE HURDLES.” Blue praised you though he was a bit annoyed that you outran him. 

“YES, HUMAN YOU WERE QUITE REMARKABLE. I THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS NEVER BEEN OUTRUN BEFORE. YOU ARE ALMOST GREAT AS BLUE AND MYSELF.” He stood in a superhero like pose with his red scarf blowing in the wind behind him. Even if the wind wasn’t blowing as much as the scarf made it seem. You chalked it up to magic. 

Giving a bit of a smile you weren’t overly proud of yourself. Growing up you had to be “perfect”. “Mom made me run everyday since the age of five. Competed in the Junior Olympics. Always got gold.” You shrugged a bit. 

Blue knew what the Olympics were; you could tell the ways his eyelights turned to stars. “WOWZERS HUMAN, GOLD EVERY YEAR?” 

Nodding sheepishly, you started to fidget a bit from that digging the toe of shoe into the concrete; even though it wouldn’t make a hole. “Yeah, I stopped about ten years ago so that’s really only five years of gold medals though. I started at the age of six.” 

Papyrus did the math in his head. “YOU STOPPED WHEN YOU WERE TEN THEN. WHY?” 

“I wanted to focus on other studies and do other things. Got into painting and computers. Plus, that’s when my mom laid it on me that I was engaged. An arranged marriage. I really had no choice in the matter.” This line of conversation you wanted to stop. 

“SO YOUNG,” Blue commented and then seeing you weren’t exactly happy about this topic in your life he decided to switch it up. “HUMAN HOW ABOUT WE GO HOME AND AT LEAST CLEAN UP YOUR ROOM A BIT.” 

“Sure, but I need to pick up my work uniforms from Spideria’s on the way is that ok?” 

Blue and Papyrus nodded as you all ran back. You after having a good break from running earlier decided to just keep pace up with them instead of out running them. 

You stopped in at the boutique and picked up your clothes from one of the spider workers and since you paid for it you just left and then went home with the Blue and Papy. Once there you borrowed some hangers from Sans’ room and then hung up your clothes. Taking a look at the time you realized it was closer to starting your work shift. 

It was already noon by the time you three made it home. So, after hanging up the uniforms you decided on a shower. And you just remembered you didn’t have any shampoo, condition, or even soap. “Crap.” You mumbled. 

So instead you opted to just wash the sweat off and go with that. You’d have to stop off on your way to work and pick up stuff that you’d need. You were getting a bit low on money as well. Oh, yeah Mr. Gaster had said you didn’t have to pay rent as long as you helped with cleaning. 

Feeling a bit better about your situation you knew you’d be able to save up and move out on your own soon then. Once out you grabbed a towel from the bathroom closet and dried off putting on your clothes again. You’d have to go shopping for clothes soon too. 

Hearing a knock on the door as you were debating about wearing the same underwear … they were really sweaty and disgusting; you looked at the door “Yes?” you called. 

“HUMAN, WE’RE READY TO START CLEAING UP YOUR ROOM.” It was blue’s voice. 

“Alright, just uhh, give me a minute.” You replied and wadded up the underwear shoving them in your pocket. 

Walking out after fully getting dressed; minus underwear; you went into your room. With Papyrus and Blue already cleaning you didn’t want to just drop your underwear randomly anywhere. Guess you were stuck holding them for now. 

“Guys, I do have work in like two hours and it’s a bit of a walk from here to there. So, I won’t be able to stay and really help out a lot. But I can clean this weekend.” 

“WHAT TIME DO YOU NEED TO BE AT WORK?” Papyrus asked glancing at you as he stopped his cleaning. 

“Well I have to clock at two and I want to be there a bit early, so I would like to be there at say one forty-five pm.” You answered. 

“DON’T WORRY HUMAN I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO DROP YOU OFF. AND WE’LL HAVE SOMEONE PICK YOU UP FROM WORK. WHAT TIME DO YOU GET OFF?” 

“At, eleven pm.” You answered in kind. 

“ALRIGHT SOMEONE WILL BE THERE TO PICK YOU UP AS WELL.” Papyrus nodded and went back to cleaning. 

With the three of you cleaning up the room it was practically done in no time. You even had time to chill on the couch and just relax. 

Glancing over you saw the skeleboy called “Mutt” dozing on the couch. Looking him over you noticed a few things different about him than Papyrus. Yes, he was tall, actually taller than Papyrus. And his teeth were sharp looking. Like you were pretty sure he could rip into alligator skin and not crack a tooth. 

He had a gold tooth on one side and sharp clawlike phalanges. He wore black skinny jeans, a belt with some chains hanging off of it, and burnt orange turtleneck sweater with a black thick hoodie and white fur lining the hood. You noticed some cracks along his skull wondering what happened to him to make his bones crack. 

You didn’t notice him crack open an eyesocket and look at you. “Like what ya see darlin’?” 

“S… sorry…” you blushed bright red from your embarrassment looking away. “Y… you just l…look so d…different from Sans.” You blurted out embarrassed because you got caught looking. 

Quickly checking the time, you ran upstairs not realizing your undies fell out of your pocket. Which means you didn’t see Mutt get up, walk over, and pick them up. He simply pocketed them and then blipped up to his room. 

Getting dressed in your uniform you smiled as everything fit. You lamented about not having clean underwear. 

It was already 1:15 and your furniture would be arriving while at work. Papyrus was already waiting for you downstairs as you got in his Red Ferrari and he drove you to work. Scowling at the bar as if its very existence offended him, though he told you in a cheery voice, “HAVE A GOOD DAY AT WORK HUMAN.” 

You nodded and walked in through the doors being greeted by your bright flame Grillby with a nod of his head. He still didn’t talk much. You got busy serving people their drinks or food. Cleaning up tables and bussing tables. Some monsters you knew and had conversations with. When they found out you got kicked out of your own home and the reason why they left you bigger tips. Not that you minded but you kinda wished they didn’t. Some of the them needed their money more than you did. 

As the night wore one you started getting tired. Looking at the clock it was only nine thirty. Thirty more minutes before closing time. Making your way over to the bar as you moved behind it with dishes and other stuff Grillby looked up at you “Well my little flame you get the weekends off.” 

“Great, because I seriously need to get some new clothes.” You yawned. 

“Their really not going to let you have any of your stuff, are they?” he asked. 

“Nope.” You made a popping sound when you said p. “They cut me off hottie. Only reason my phone is still active is because it’s under my name and I’ve always paid the bill.” 

Nodding he let you take the dishes in the back to wash them up. Today was Friday which meant you were off tomorrow. That means you could go shopping and get essentials. 

When you were done washing up the dishes and putting them away you made your way back outside finding G sitting at the bar with a glass filled with some kind of monster booze. 

Looking up at you G smiled a bit. You did notice he didn’t smile a lot. “Hey, kid, m’your way home.” 

“Oh, well thank you.” 

You went back to work cleaning as another group of monsters left to go home. Wiping the table and the seats down taking the glasses and put them in a bus tray. Walking into the back to wash, dry, and put everything away. 

Soon it was closing time, G staying where he was. It didn’t take you and Grillby long to close up. Before you left you gave you hottie a hug and then walked outside with G in tow. 

G stopped you just outside the bar as he fetched something from his pocket and held it out to you. “This yours?” 

You looked and flushed crimson red. “How… did you …. get those?” 

In his hands were your pink skimpy undies; a smirk on his face as he handed them to you and shoved those in your pocket. 

“Found Mutt lickin’ em.” He explained grinning still. Then before you could answer him he grabbed you pulling you in close to him and whispered in your ear making you feel his hot breath against it “close your eyes.” 

You barely closed your eyes from the shudder he sent down your spine as he shortcut you both home.


	8. Swappy and Dings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come home from work tired and get attacked by Dings. A bit of pot revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright just curious everyone; which pair of Sanes and Papi's would you guys like to see next? Outertale? or Underlust? Also, how do you guys feel about meeting Echofell GSans? 
> 
> Am I uploading too fast on any of my stories? Or is the pace I'm going now ok with you all?   
> Please let me know. And I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

Thanks to Sansybear you had gotten used to shortcuts a long ass time ago. What you were unused to was finding out your underwear had been licked… and by Mutt no less. You’re face still flush you couldn’t even look at G. 

“All ya gotta do is wash em.” He mused as he lit up a cig. Glancing at you he smirked seeing just how bright red you were. “How’d he get em anyway?” he drawled lazily as he took a drag from his cig; the purple smoke pouring out of his nasal cavity as he did so. 

You mumbled under your breath; “must have fallen out of my pants pocket.” 

That earned a chuckle from him as bent over a bit. Glad to know he could at laugh at your embarrassment. “Sorry, sorry, just not used to humans and the weird things they do.” 

Huffing as you crossed your arms over your chest you looked at him. “It’s not weird. I have no drawers, or a clothes hamper. I didn’t want to throw them on the floor in my bedroom, so I shoved them in my pocket.” 

Stopping his laughter, he looked at you. “Alright, fair point. Let’s go inside now though, it’s late and I’m sure you’re tired.” 

Yawning just to prove his point you nodded as you walked into the house with him behind you and then “Daughter in law.” It wasn’t a question, as you felt boney arms of a very tall skeleton you haven’t met yet wrap you up in a very warm welcoming hug. 

You didn’t really get to see what he looked at when he first hugged you, but another one you did see standing behind him was wearing a jacket, similar to Mutts, but shorter with no hood, fur lining around the collar, it was black, and he was wearing a shade of burnt orange that was lighter than mutts. He had mismatched eyelights, one burnt orange on the right side (his right side), and a dark indigo blue on his left side (his left side), wearing black skinny jeans, black boots, and glaring at you. Though he did drag the other one off of you. 

“Daughter in law?” you asked him as you got a good look at him. 

This one looked very much like the one behind him but wearing an orange long sleeved blouse with a blue vest that had diamond print on it; black dress slacks, and black dress shoes. A button with “# 1 Dad” pinned to his vest. He had two mismatched eyelight as well. Orange on his right, cyan on his left side. He too had cracks in his skull much like Mr. Gaster. He was so energetic, reminded you of Blue. 

“Umm daughter in law?” you asked him a bit confused. 

G stepped up next to you as he decided to introduce you to them. “Kiara this is Dings or Din-Din. And this is Swappy. Swappy, Din-Din this is Kirara Shadowrose.” 

Dings eyelights turned to stars. “Related to Marcus correct? Oh, he showed me all your pictures growing up. You were such a cute baby.” 

Great now he changed topics. But you were too tired to figure it all out. Holding out your hand you simply smiled at them. “It’s nice to meet you both.” Swappy scoffed at your pro-offered hand shake keeping his hands in his pocket glaring at you. If looks could kill, you’re sure you’d be dead already. 

“He was my Uncle and was the only one that treated me like family.” As Dings took your hand shaking it enthusiastically. 

Sans walked down the stairs seeing how tired you were. “Ki, come on let’s get ya in bed already.” Looking at the other two he smiled at them “Uncle Swappy and Uncle Dings, she’s been awake since Blue got up. She’s even looking exhausted.” 

You smiled at him as you were indeed about to fall over flat on the ground and just curl up like a cat and sleep there on the floor. Walking with him you waved at them and bid them all a good night as you went upstairs to sleep. 

“Your furniture got in while you were at work. I was settin’ up everythin’ up. That’s why G got ya.” He explained as he looked at your attire and then sighed. “No clothes. You off tomorrow?” he asked looking concerned. 

“Yeah, I’m off tomorrow. I’ll just wash these later.” You replied to him as you looked at your new bed. 

“I’ll go get ya some pjs, a blanket, n a pillow.” He told you as he walked out of the room. You sat on your bed then curled up as you dozed off to sleep. 

When Sans walked back in he looked at your curled up sleeping form in the middle of the bed and chuckled. You had reminded him of a cat. You could literally curl up anywhere and go to sleep. He caught you sleeping in Grillby’s booth once when you ran away from your fiancé for the day, or that time he caught you sleeping in an aisle while shopping with him at some high brand name store. 

Gently he lifted your head up and slid the pillow underneath you then draped the blanket over your body. He then went to Stretch’s room, figuring you might want clean clothes for in the morning. 

Knocking on Stretch’s door he waited “Who’s there?” Stretch called back. 

“Anise” Sans grinned. 

“Anise who?” Stretch replied, Sans could practically hear the other’s grin. 

“Anise to ask you a favor.” Sans chuckled. 

Stretch opened the door grinning. “Sup Sansybear?” 

“How did ya know bout that?” he grumbled. 

“A little bluebird told me.” He grinned. “Also, did Kiara get her undies back. Mutt found em and was lickin em.” 

Sans groaned more and just shook his head. “We need ground rules already and it’s only been two days since she moved in. nway, I was wonderin if you could lend Ki some clothes for tomorrow? She has none. And out of all of us she might fit in your clothes a bit better.” 

Stretch nodded “Sure.” Going to his he grabbed out a paid of baggie tan khakis, a black tank top, and an orange pull over hoodie. Handing the clothes to him Sans took them “Thanks man.” 

Stretch nodded and Sans left going back to your room where he left you the clothes on the bed then left go and try to get some semblance of sleep.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Downstairs Swappy shook his head “Daughter in law? You think that human is going to marry one of your sons? Or any of our sons for that matter?” 

“It’s in the will Swappy. We all promised him that we’d uphold his dying wishes. Even Spacey did.” Dings pouted a bit but was resolute in what he said. 

G stared at them. “What’s going on?” he asked with rather suspicious eyes. 

Swappy rolled his eyelights. “I never promised.” He actually did promise Marcus, he knew he did, he just did it when the others weren’t around. He didn’t hate Marcus, actually he was the only human he liked. But his AU was so much worse than the others that he was still having a hard time accepting the change. And his sons; at least his Sans; was much like him. Mutt only followed his brothers’ orders, but even Mutt went out for one night stands with human women or men. He wasn’t blind to his sons’ behavior. And when he caught him licking the pair of underwear he didn’t stop him. But Sans did when he noticed. 

That’s when Sans informed them both that Kiara Shadowrose had come to live with them, and those were probably her undies. 

He shook his head; she looked so much like her Father and Mother. And yet he was still so distrusting of her even though he took a liking to her Mother a lot. 

Dings looked at G and smiled “Just part of the last will and testament that Marcus left. She seems so nice too.” Dings smiled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning you woke up to Blue knocking on your door, “HUMAN DID YOU WANT TO GO RUNNING WITH US THIS MORNING?”; you rolled out of bed and hit the floor hard causing you to wince. 

“I would Blue but I don’t have a change of clothes.” You answered as you walked over to the door and opened it smiling at him as you saw his big puppy dog eyes staring at you. Oh no, how could you say no? You didn’t want to hurt him. And yet you’d get all sweaty, and your hair was already feeling funny. 

“HUMAN YOUR HAIR IS ALL WEIRD. DID YOU NOT TAKE A SHOWER?” 

“I did, I just don’t have any soap or shampoo or conditioner. I have to go to the store today and buy a lot of stuff.” 

Blue nodded in understanding. Humans needed showers more than skeletal monsters did. Humans got all sweaty and monsters for the most part didn’t. Well it differed from monster to monster really. 

“I UNDERSTAND HUMAN. MAYBE TOMORROW?” he asked hopefully. 

“Tomorrow definitely.” You replied with a smile causing him to brighten up. 

“OH, BREAKFAST IS READY.” 

Smiling you went downstairs to eat. This time joining you was Swappy, Dings, Gaster, and Fell along with Blue, Papyrus, Black, Mutt (whom was grinning at you), and Green. Apparently, the lazier skeletons were still sleeping. You kinda wished you could still sleep too. 

In fact, you ate your food in a corner shying away form everyone in the living room. When you were done you curled up on the floor and fell back to sleep. Yep just like a cat. 

And that is where Stretch found you. Looking down at your curled-up form with your legs tucked up into your side and your head and back bent inward as you laid there. He just stared at you a bit longer. Your hair was black and covered your face in wispy strands, your skin a light tan color that was natural and not fake like other humans. He really liked your green eyes though, reminded him of your most dominate soul trait. Even now he could see your soul. You were a good human. He just wasn’t sure about you yet.


	9. Meeting Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You stop off at Echo's house and wind up cleaning his house first. Echo doesn't know what to think of you.

Dings had come into the living room when he saw his son staring at something in the corner behind the couch. Moving over he smiled at his son and looked down seeing you sleeping. A sort of glee moment in his eyes, he had seen many pictures of you sleeping somewhere curled up like a cat by your Birth Mother many times. But seeing it for himself he was so happy. He grabbed out his phone and started taking pictures. In Dings mind you were already family. 

Stretch looked at his dad raising a bone brow at him, “Dad, what are you doing?” he was soft spoken so as not to wake you up. 

“Isn’t my daughter in law so cute?” He answered back. 

Stretch sat up a bit more “Dad, she’s not getting married to us. Stop calling her that.” Even Stretch thought that was creepy coming from his Dad.

But soon enough Sans was down the stairs ready to start the day even if he did look tired as hell. Black under his eyes. “Anyone seen Ki?” he asked. 

Stretch pointed behind the couch and shook his head at his Dad’s antics; whom was now video recording you. “Going to shock Spacey with the news.” He announced. Stretch rolling his eyelights. 

“Dad seriously that’s creepy.” 

Sans shook his head then magic flaring in his left eye he let it envelope you and slowly lift you off the ground. Setting you in his arms as he nudged you awake with his forehead. 

Yawning and pushing him away; much like a cat would; he chuckled and pushed back as you opened your green eyes to him. “Nooo…” you let out a small cute whine sound. 

“Still in yer work clothes. I borrowed some of Stretches clothes. Go change. Before we stop at the store I have to check in on Echo. His work called and is worried about him.” 

“Echo?” you asked as you climbed out of his arms and stretched a bit causing some of your bones to pop that made Stretch and Dings both wince, Sans was used to it by this point.” 

“He’s a cousin.” He watched as you nodded then headed upstairs. 

Stretched eyed him “You’re taking her over to Echo’s house?” 

Dings had already exited as he went to call Spacey. 

“I won’t let her in his house. Just gotta check on’m.” 

Stretch got up looking at Sans “I’m going with then.” 

“Ya sure?” Sans asked. 

“Yep.” He replied popping the p. 

Sans shrugged. “Fine.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking up to your room you found the clothes and also found Mutt sitting on your bed. Looking at him then to the door you looked at him again “You mind?”

“Nope.” He replied a smug ass grin on his face as he sat on your bed. He didn’t bother to move either. 

Turning you walked to your closet, opened the doors and then went in closing them as you got dressed. You could hear Mutt laughing from the other side. Human in the closet, how ironic. 

Once dressed you were swimming in Stretch’s clothes. Mutt took some pitty on you though since the pants threatened to fall off your ass and you not having clean undies… well you had to hold them up. Getting up off the bed he moved over to you as he grabbed off his own belt and handed it to you. 

“Th… thank you.” You blushed at him. But with you holding up the pants you struggled. He helped you again by taking the belt and looping through the belt loops and then handed you the ends. 

You got the belt buckled and looked at him. Without a thought you hugged him as he stiffened a bit. “Thank you…” you didn’t want to call him Mutt, but you weren’t sure what to call him either. 

“Ya can call me Rus.” He offered realizing you were just hugging him. And nothing else. 

Letting him go you went downstairs and looked at Sans who was next to Stretch. Grinning you pointed at your clothes; well his clothes clothes that you were wearing; then pointed at his own clothes that he was wearing and giggled “Look we’re twinies.” 

That earned a chuckle from Stretch and Sans both. “Alright twinny the pooh let’s get going.” 

You hear in the background Dings gasping as he’s obviously talking to someone “Spacey did you hear that she called Stretch her twinny. Daughter in law…” But that’s all you heard as suddenly you were pulled toward Sans and ported to a new area. 

You were standing outside of a small little house; grass neatly cut, flowers well taken care of; a Harley Davidson Dyna Wide Glide with red and black two-tone paint job. Big bay window, red door, and not much of a porch to speak off. It looked cozy none the less. 

Sans moved forward and as you were going to move with him Stretch took you by the shoulder gently guiding you back next to him. You didn’t really question but then you got an idea. “Let’s take a photo.” 

Stretch seemed to raise a bonebrow at you. You smiled as you grabbed out your phone and moved in close to him flipping on the camera you gave a peace sign and click. You had to angel the phone up from a downward view point, but you got the photo. 

Stretch managed to smile but thought it was rather cute that you wanted the photo. Walking through the yard as Sans knocked, and knocked, then pounded on the door, pounding with yelling, “Echo open up if you’re in there. You’re work called.” 

The door ripped open with a grumpy looking mean version of G standing at the door with no shirt, so his bare bones were showing, black sweats, and what looked like black socks his eyelights were red like Fells, and he had a gold tooth like Red’s. You didn’t want to stare, but stars… you never got to see Sans without a shirt on and you had always been curious what it looked like under his shirt. Well now you got to see. 

Bare bones; reminded you of a skeleton from your class that was made of plastic; however, his bones were thicker, and his phalanges were clawed like Rus’. He had nicks along his bones and his skull was cracked almost like G’s but a few extra cracks above and below his eye sockets. 

He took a moment surveying the group, his eyelights went to you; then slowly moved to Sans. He had been drinking and smoking, and just got lost in his anger and depression. 

“Whadya want?” he asked lazily as he pulled out a pack of echoflower cigs, taking one out, and shoving it between his teeth. He hadn’t lit it yet. Apparently, he lost his lighter, because he started cursing under his breath. 

“Like I was sayin’, your worked called, ya haven’t been in for weeks. I thought ya were doin’ better.” 

He let out a sigh and shrugged looking around. “Come in.” he moved out of the way as Sans entered and Stretch moved to grab you and usher you inside though he kept a protective stance over you. Stretch plopped down on the couch and you sat by him. Looking around you saw empty monster alcohol bottles laying around. Some under the coffee table, some stuffed inside the couch cushions. Cigarette butts overflowing the ashtrays. You hoped he was ok. 

Finally finding his lighter he lit up the cig and took a drag off of it. “Eh, the gal I was datin’, she left. Found someone better.” 

Sans sighed and Stretch rolled his eyes. Everytime Echo found someone and ditched him he got like this. Cutting himself off from work and going into a drunkard like state. “Told ya she would.” You heard Stretch mutter. 

“Yeah, well I tried, didn’t I?” Echo growled out, then sighed, “At least I tried…” he then muttered again. Your heart skipped a beat going out to this Monster whom tried to find love and only got his soul stomped on. 

“It’s ok, maybe you’ll find someone. Th… there’s always hope.” 

Echo locked eyes with you and stared at you then suddenly they went black and hollow as he read your stats. 

Name: Kiara Shadowrose   
Hp: 60  
Lv: 1  
Exp: 10  
Att: 3  
Def: 20  
Status: You should never give up on love

 

His eyelights reappeared and he stared at you. “I’ll go back ta work. Just gotta clean up.” He looked around the messy home. 

Jumping up you decided to help him clean. “Where’s the trashbags. I’ll help clean this up.” 

He just stared at you, Stretch looked appalled… cleaning is not what he signed up for, Sans sighed, and you were determined to help up. 

“Under the sink in the kitchen.” Echo replied as you went and got started cleaning. 

“Isn’t she supposed to go clothes shopping today?” Stretch asked. 

“When she gets like this it’s best to let her do whatever she’s decided to do. I once tried to stop her with my magic, and she got determined enough to break out of my magical grasp on her and do what she wanted anyway.” Sans replied as he yawned and sat back on the couch slumping in it. 

Stretch looked from Sans to you with a curious expression. You didn’t see it as you started cleaning up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn’t even noon and you got everything cleaned up. “Ahh, still time for shopping.” You proudly announced to three very sleepy and lazy skeletons. Even Echo decided to sleep when you wouldn’t let him help clean up his own mess. 

(Earlier that day)   
* “Jus’ let me clean my house.” Echo was trying to throw away one of the many bottles, but you wouldn’t let him, kept playing keep away with the trash bag. 

“No.” you replied simply and yet very stubbornly. 

Growling he tried again only to be thwarted by you taking the bottle out of his boney hands and throwing it away. “Sit and leave it to me.” 

Finally giving up he sat down and glared at you for a bit, muttering under his breath, “Stupid Sans bring a human here, why won’t she just let me clean up my own mess? Why did he bring a human here?” 

(back to the here and now) 

He had fallen asleep like Stretch and Sans did. So when he woke up hearing you say you still had time for shopping he cracked an eyesocket and looked around… and wow, the place was damn near sparkling. Better even than when his ex-lived with him. 

“Sansybear get up and let’s go.” He watched as you tugged on Sans’ arm and what that didn’t work you crawled up into his lap and started shaking him gently. 

Finally, you knocked on his head.

“Who’s there.” Sans grinned. 

“Giddyup.” You replied a grin on your face. 

“Giddyup who?” 

“Giddyup buttercup so we can go shopping.” You pouted. 

That earned a chuckle from everyone as you were picked up by Sans while he stood up facing Echo. “Get yourself cleaned up and go into work tomorrow.” 

With that Sans, Stretch, and you in Sans arms ported to the mall.   
Echo was left looking around but for some reason he felt a bit better, better than he had in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy that everyone is enjoying my story. It really makes me happy to see that. Thank you all so much for sticking with me as I continue to write.


	10. Blackhole Arse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: bit of depression sinks in. 
> 
> Black is smug asshole.

Back at the skele-home; Echo had decided he was moving back into the Skeleton crew house. He honestly wanted to see you more. So he packed up and moved, but kept the house as a backup for storage. 

Taking back his old room as he reset up his bed and all his furniture. G walked in eyeing him. “Welcome back Echo.” 

Turning around he smiled, but it was a half smile. G and him were thick as thieves. They hung out together, drank together, did a lot of stuff together. It was that woman Echo got with that damn near ruined the only sibling like bond he had with G. 

“Hey.” Echo replied as he moved the dresser into place and looked at him. “So, she left. M’sorry that I let her ruin our bond.” 

G shrugged and then walked over as he hit him on the back in a welcoming manner. “Water under the bridge. Welcome back home.” G replied. 

“Thanks.” 

G went to walk out but then stopped at the door. “Was it her that brought you back?” 

“M’curious about her… so yeah?” 

G nodded. “She’s interesting…” Then G walked out leaving Echo to his thoughts. 

=^_^==^_^==^_^==^_^==^_^==^_^==^_^==^_^==^_^==^_^==^_^=  
You went shopping with Sans and Stretch. Sans picking out clothes for you; always in the color blue like his magic. Stretch just looked around lazily looking at clothes. He did start to wonder what you would look like in orange more. You didn’t look so bad in his hoodie. Though it was way bigger on you. Bringing over some clothes for you to at least try on. A little orange sun dress with flowers in white on it. Some blue jeans a few orange tops to go with the blue jeans, a few blue tops to go with khakis you picked out. 

You made your way into the lingerie section picking up some more underwear and socks, some bras. Stretch and Sans looking quite embarrassed as you just idled through it all. You found some pj’s you wanted and soon the shopping for clothes was done. 

Checking out and paying for everything. Soon you were back home as Sans let you go Stretch right behind him and both of them setting the bags on the floor. 

You spent the rest of that day cleaning your clothes and getting laundry folded so when Green went to knock; your door already open; he cleared his throat to get your attention instead. 

“Ah, Miss Kiara your friend came by earlier and dropped off the keycard to the Manor.” He held in his boney hand the keycard. 

Looking over you smiled at him and waved him inside. “Thank you.” You stated as you reached up taking it from him and setting it down on the ground next to you. “I should have been here, I’m sorry.” 

“Miss Kiara why are you apologizing? You needed clothes after all.” Green smiled back. Really you couldn’t keep wearing Stretchs’ clothes forever. 

You pouted though looking down at your hands “I said I’d be here, then I wound up being gone. I don’t like saying something and then not following through with it.” You started nervously touching your pointer fingers together as you said that. 

“Honestly,” Green smiled at you as he moved forward squatting down to look at you; using his pointer finger by hooking it under your chin and moving your head up to look at him, “Gaster, Dings, and Fell were certainly happy to entertain her and catch up. Seems that they all know Xayah fairly well so really it all worked out anyway. You got the keycard, Gaster and the others got to talk to her. Don’t worry so much about it. You had to have new clothes. You look swamped in Stretchs’ clothes.” He smiled at you. 

It made you feel a bit better. Moving forward; you didn’t think anything of it; as you wrapped your arms around him and hugged him. “Thank you Green.” 

Green was startled, but then hugged you back wrapping his boney arms around you. Green had not met a human yet that didn’t try to bulley him, pick on him, or hate him. Some were indifferent yes, but not all of them showed kindness or caring. A few male co-workers liked him. But human women seemed to keep their distance. But you, you were special you not only accepted them, you embraced them. You cared. 

Once you let him go you smiled at him, he smiled back, and he realized he cared about you. 

“I’ll help you.” He offered, and you gladly accepted. 

The two of you sat on the floor folding the laundry and setting them into piles. Absentmindedly he grabbed a bra and when he noticed what he was holding he blushed a bright shade of green. 

Looking over you saw him blushing then you blushed taking it from him. Looking in the basket you grabbed out all the lingerie and put them aside so that neither of you would get embarrassed again. “I’m so sorry.” You mumbled, but he shook his head.

“No, I should have payed attention. I apologize Miss Kiara.” 

He was so polite, so soft spoken, it made your heart beat just a bit and filled you with a warmth inside. “Let’s uh, just talk about something? So, are you Sans cousin too?” 

Green smiled at that letting his magic blush fade. “Yes, we are related. Though I’m from a different side of the family.” He said cautiously. 

“I never realized how much family he had. So many Uncles and cousins. But no females… do skeleton monsters not have females in the family?” 

“Well, we’re not really sure why. All our Fathers had males. Maybe that was the intent all along.” He explained. 

Which got you two talking about magic and intent of magic and how it can be used for good and horrible things. Hearing that monsters dusted wasn’t new to you, but you still always hated that someone could kill a monster so carelessly. 

“Honestly, just because your monsters doesn’t mean your lives don’t matter. It’s horrible that humans think that way. I wish I knew how to fight cause then I could kick their sorry butts.” 

Green chuckled it was cute the way you got so protective all of a sudden. 

Blue stopped walking to stand in the doorway as he looked at you two smiling at you both. “GREEN, HUMAN, IT’S TIME FOR DINNER. BLACK MADE BURRITOS.” 

“Thank you Blue, we’ll be right down.” 

“Yes, Blue we’re on our way.” 

You both stood up stopping what you doing as you made your way downstairs. Everyone gathered around and putting the food on their plates, but there wasn’t any food for you. 

Looking over you see Black smirk, looking rather smug, “OH, HUMAN, I DIDN’T MUST HAVE FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU. I’M SURE YOU CAN FIND SOMETHING THOUGH.” 

“Oh,” you looked at him and smiled, “It’s alright. I don’t mind getting food for myself.” 

Sans glared at him. “You did that shit on purpose.” 

“SANS LANGUAGE!” Papyrus yelled but then looked at Black with his own scowl, “I’M SURE IT WAS JUST A MISTAKE, RIGHT BLACK?”   
“You just gave him an out…” Stretch muttered and Blue looked angry. G and Green were scowling, but Echo; whom you just now noticed was intently watching you. Mutt looked indifferent, Swappy just ate not even caring. Dings looked annoyed, Fell also watched you to see what else you’d do. 

Gaster waited it seemed before he’d say something. Getting up you went into the kitchen and found … nothing. So, you ordered a pizza. You had a bit of cash left. Walking outside still wearing Stretch’s clothing you waited on the front porch. 

Once you got the pizza about twentfive minutes later you walked in, went up to your room, not paying them any attention as it seemed they just got out of a heated argument. Maybe you shouldn’t have moved here? It wasn’t the first time you didn’t feel welcomed somewhere. Growing up you never felt welcomed at your own house by your own parents. Or at school either. 

Maybe they only allowed it because you were a Shadowrose… which meant money, power… it always came back to money and power didn’t it? 

Eating your pizza, you let the depression build up until it finally overtook you and cried yourself to sleep. 

Sans walked in, seeing you had cried just pissed him off even more. Stretch stood outside the room looking in. 

“She cares so much… and then Black had to go and be an ass.” Sans growled as he covered you up. 

“M’glad Gaster and Dings tore him a new one.” Stretch replied looking at you. “Fell didn’t seem surprised by either of their reactions either. But what surprised me more was that Swappy commented on how his son should have better manners than all that.” 

It was no secret that Swappy disliked humans, but for him to even say that to his son, over a human no less shocked all of them except for Gaster, Fell, and Dings.


	11. The color of ones Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Black become friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna have that flashback Tea_cup asked for. Stay tuned ladies and gentle monsters.

Waking up you still felt a bit depressed, you shied away from everyone, you still had pizza left over so you kept the door locked and busied yourself with folding the rest of your clothes. You even called Xayah to talk to her. 

“I… was wondering, if things don’t work out here could I live at Uncle Marcus’ home? Would that even be allowed?” your voice sounded tiny and a bit scratchy since you cried yourself to sleep. 

On the other end you heard some shuffling and an oof, sounded like she dropped her phone then scrambled to pick it back up, “Oh my angel if you want to live here you’re more than welcome to. What’s going on over there anyway? They are treating you well, aren’t they?” She sounded like a concerned parent should sound. 

“Just… well Black… I think he hates me!” Tears pricking her eyes remembering how mean he was. If he didn’t want you to eat his food he could have just said so, he didn’t have to embarrass you in front of everyone.

Xayah was quiet for a moment. “My little angel, you have to remember Monsters are treated no better than dirt. It’s not fair to them, nor is it right. They deserve to be here. Why not just go talk to him? Find out why he dislikes you. Maybe there’s more to the story.” 

You knew she was right, there probably was more to that story. All the hate crimes and the constant battle for monster rights even now after all these years. 

The rest of that time you talked with her about random things before she told you she had to go but to drop by anytime. 

It was around noon by the time you opened your door and stepped foot outside of it. Then you remembered you needed to give back Stretchs’ clothes and Rus’ belt. Turning back around you grabbed them all up from your dresser where you put them after washing the clothing and turned around to be staring with Swappy, Black and Rus’ Dad. He looked either irritated or down right angry. 

“May I come in?” he asked in a huff as if he didn’t really want to be there. 

“Uh, sure.” You stepped aside allowing him. 

Watching as he took a seat on your bed and patted the spot next to him. Moving over you sat down placing all the clothes and belt in your lap. You noticed he glanced down seeing the belt. He smiled a bit at that showing off his sharp teeth. 

“Seems my youngest son has taken a liking to you.” 

“I thought Rus was the oldest?” 

He laughed rather mirthfully at that, “No, no. He’s the youngest. Black is the oldest. He raised Rus.” He confided in you. He took a deep breath, “My oldest son, he was acting out yesterday. He figured if you ate his food you’d belittle him like other humans have in the past. I’m sorry for what he did, but if you could forgive him, I would be really happy.” 

You thought about it, if all you ever got was belittled for something over and over again you’re pretty sure you’d go off on someone for it. It just happened to be you he took it out on. “I will. I’ll go talk to him.” 

Swappy nodded his head then got up leaving you alone. Standing up you made your way out the door to find Rus and Stretch returning their belongings. 

You ran into Stretch first who was just walking into his room looking tired. “Stretch.” You called watching as he turned around seeing you. 

“Oh, Kiara, how are ya feelin?” 

“I’m ok, better than last night. I wanted to return your clothes to you.” You handed him back his clothes and he accepted them. 

“Hey, umm that you picture you took of us, I was wonderin if ya could send it to me.” 

Beaming at him you shook your head then frowned, “I need your number first.” You felt stupid for not realizing it beforehand. You only had Sans’ number after all. 

Handing him your phone he put his name and number in there. He even put his name as “Twinny” after you called him that yesterday. It made you smile and made you feel better. 

You quickly sent him a message with the pic and watched as he set it as your contact pic putting you down as twinny the poo. You chuckled. “I have to hunt down Rus and give him his belt back. I’ll talk to you later. Text me Twinny.” You called as he chuckled. 

“Doe not worry, I’ll text ya.” He replied. 

You laughed at his pun and walked off. Now, where would Rus be. Maybe in his room? Moving over you found his room and knocked on it. 

“Who’s there?” Rus’ voice called out from the other side. 

“Canoe.” You answered giggling. 

“Canoe who?” you heard a bit of chuckling on the other side. 

“Canoe open this door, so I give you back your belt.” You answered. You learned puns and knock knock jokes from Sans. You felt happy to be able to use them now. Your family hated them. 

Rus opened the door looking at you. You handed him his belt and he took it. He looked like he wanted to say something with how he looked at you, but all you got was a “thanks.” 

“No, thank you for letting me use it.” 

He nodded then went to shut the door. You smiled and moved away when you saw Black. He was walking out of his room looking like he was a bit pissed. You had no idea he got yelled at from most of the house. 

“Black…” you called and watched as he stiffened. Moving over to him you stopped moving, standing in front of him, smiling as you did so. “Can we talk please?” You asked him. 

He went from pissy looking to just annoyed. “LISTEN HUMAN I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR SPECIESISM. I HAVE TO GET TO WORK.” 

Speciesism? Seriously? “I’m not speciesist Black. I don’t see you as a monster I see you as a person. I know you’ve been hurt before. I just wanted to … well be your friend…” 

Blacks eyelights went wide as he stared at you. He knew you were kind, hell he could read your stats, see the colors of your soul. He had even heard you crying before Sans and Stretch showed up tucking you in. He felt like shit, which is why he was so pissed at himself for treating you like how other humans treated him. 

“You… really mean that?” he voice got so quiet, so low. You were honestly stunned that it came in a different pitch other than high. 

“Well, yeah. I really like all of you. I just… I don’t have a lot of friends and well you’ve all been so kind to me; uhhh, last night notwithstanding of course. But I mean, I know you have a kind soul. I just don’t want you to judge me on behalf of everyone asshole human out there.” 

Black thought this over then nodded. “VERY WELL HUMAN, WE SHALL START ANEW AND BECOME THE BEST OF FRIENDS.”

You smiled and held out your arms for a hug… he looked a bit nervous. But then finally hugged you. You wrapped your arms around him and hugged him close. This made you happy. 

“You know, I thought maybe I should move out if I couldn’t convince to you to become my friend.” You told him honestly. 

That pained him, his soul hurting him, he was confused why it hurt so much. “Well, I’m happy you didn’t. I’m sorry regarding my actions last night.” He told you as you let him go and kissed his cheek causing him to blush a deep indigo blue along his cheekbones. He looked adorable. 

“Alright well I won’t hold you up any longer.” You told him and moved aside. 

Little did you know that Sans, Stretch, and Rus were all listening in from Rus’ room. All of them a bit relieved that you weren’t going to move out. 

Before Black left he gave you his number and you texted him, you put him down as “Indigo” due to the color of his blush.


	12. The Truth be Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out the truth and you're world is turned on it's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge catering tomorrow so I'll only be updating a few of my stories over this weekend. Also still packing and getting ready for my move back to Tennessee.

You decided to take a shower and wash off the other day’s filth from your body. You could feel the bad just washing of you into the drain. Getting out you grabbed your towel drying off and getting redressed. Taking your dirty clothes and putting them in the dirty pile. Last load left to do.

Upon walking out of the bathroom, you were greeted by Gaster and Dings. “Daughter in law, would today be a good day for us to go to your late Uncle’s estate?” he asked kindly.

“Oh, yeah, I’d like to see Xayah again.” You smiled.

Gaster and Dings went to round up Swappy and Fell and soon the five of you were off to your Uncle’s estate.

The estate was small compared to the one you used to live in. Fifteen rooms instead of twenty, and only three bathrooms in the whole place. There was a gate that you had to get into and it was made of stone and iron that was painted black. Getting out you used your keycard and the gate automatically opened. Gaster drove in the rest of the way as you decided to run up to the porch.

Dings watched you loving your energy. “She’s so energetic.” Dings smiled watching you as you vaulted over hedges and continued to run. She actually beat them to the porch. Swappy smiled a bit, but he hated smiling, so it looked more like scowl. He had to admit it was cute.

Once at the door you knocked, and the butler answered, he was in all black with a white blouse, elderly probably in his late fifties, with grey hair and steel blue eyes; his skin slightly wrinkled, and white skin. “Miss. Kiara, it’s a delight to see you again. I see you’ve brought company.”

“Mhmm,” you grinned turning to look at them as they got out, “They were friends of my Uncle’s.”

“I do recognize them. Mr. Gaster, Mr. Dings, Mr. Fell, and Mr. Swappy it’s lovely to see you all again. I know the Master would have been pleased to see you all if he were still amongst us.”

“Thank you, Leo. It’s good to be back. Is Xayah here?” Dings asked excited.

“We have work to do Dings. Maybe after we’re done.” Fell interrupted Dings. Dings cast his eye lights down and nodded looking rather defeated.

You however went off to go find Xayah and talk to her. Looking high and low as you left them all with the butler. They’d be fine after all, they knew where they were going.

You found Xayah outside on the terrace sipping her morning tea as you snuck up behind her and then pounced “XAYAH.” You screamed causing her to not only knock the tea down but fly out of her seat from the attack. You just weren’t three years old anymore and honestly forgot that most days.

“My sweet angel. How are you?” she cooed as she hugged you back still on the ground.

“I’m better, Black and I are finally friends now.” You nuzzled against her cause you missed her so damn much. And when she nuzzled back your soul and heart just seemed to sing.

Xayah chuckled at you as she picked you up and sat back in her chair with you on her lap holding you close. Just cause you were adult now didn’t mean you were too big for her lap.

As the two of you talked Gaster and the others were busy looking for something.  
Fell let out an annoyed growl as he slumped in the chair at Marcus’ old desk. “Honestly, how can Marcus hide something so important so well that we can’t even find it?”

“It wasn’t meant to be found easily. He told us on his death bed that had to make sure his sister didn’t get her hands on it. Could compromise everything we’ve been working towards.” Gaster stated as he lifted old stacks of paper and started looking at them. But they were just old receipts that Marcus had always been keen on keeping. Apparently, Leo; his butler; refused to get rid of anything that once belonged to Marcus.

Resigned Gaster set the stacks of paper back down. Searching the area of the office. He noticed that Dings kept staring at the painting behind the desk. It was a big oil painting of Marcus and Xayah; Xayah holding a baby girl in her arms. “Didn’t he say that we could find it in the place of the person he loved the most?” Dings didn’t bother to look back at them.

Swappy sat there for a moment, the thing he loved the most was her, and he remembered a painting that Marcus had commissioned. “Back in the lab, his sister was never once allowed in there. Pretty sure it’s in there.”  
Soon the three of them were in the lab and there was a picture of Xayah and Kiara the positioning of them was done so that their souls matched up perfectly. Swappy studied the picture and found that it had a secret compartment inside the painting, one that normal humans wouldn’t see. Reaching up he moved the “hearts” apart and pulled out a piece of paper; opening it he smiled. “Found it.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You and Xayah were still out on the terrace, she was in the middle of one of her stories as you smiled at her. “And then I swear I walk downstairs to find Marcus talking to the clock.”

* “If only you would go faster then I wouldn’t have to stand here and remind you to do your job properly. It’s not too hard to ask that you just move…” Marcus sighed as he rubbed a hand through his dark brown hair, his green eyes locked on the grandfather clock in the hallway.

Getting frustrated by the minute, the time going by even though the clock wasn’t registering. “Just move, budge, it’s not hard to do so.”

“Marcus it’s been an hour since you came down here, what are you doing?” *

“What was he doing?” you asked as she snorted and looked at you.

“He had been talking to the clock for an hour because he thought time stopped and he wouldn’t be able to see you again until it started back up. You were just started gymnastics and he wanted to watch your performance but wound up missing it cause of him talking to the clock.” She told you with a huff of a laugh. “Heartbreaking that I had to tell him that he missed due to him talking to it. Then reminded him that the clock was broken. But he always talked to everything. Stub his toe, he’d scowl at the object and tell it that it was insensitive to hurt other people.” She smirked.

You laughed, you’d so done those things too.

“There you are, we have found what we were looking for. Xayah would you mind calling Marcus’ lawyer now that we have the proof we needed?”

Xayah nodded then looked at you with two emotions you weren’t sure you saw properly. One being hope, the other being nervous. Never had you seen her be nervous. Hopeful, sure, but never nervous. Watching as she took off you looked at Gaster and blinked. “What’s going on?”

“In due time my dear, first the lawyer and you’ll need to present.”

You waited in your deceased Uncles office as did Xayah, Dings, Swappy, Fell, and Gaster. But your Mom and Dad were there too.

The laywer read it over then nodded. “Well, first off let me say that what I’m reading does not bode well for you Mrs. Lafayette. And I’m afraid there are some conditions that must be met.” He looked at you.

But why was he looking at you?

“To my daughter Kiara Shadowrose, you are bequeathed my entire estate, all my money, and everything I own. Provided you 1) take care of your Mother Xayah for me, 2) You marry a monster of your choosing. It’s my wish to see you with someone that deserves love. Not saying humans don’t deserve love, but most of them are selfish, ignorant, and only care about wealth. 3) you assist Gaster, Fell, Swappy, Dings, and Spacey with their mission. Maestro may come by, he’ll be here to help them when they need it. And 4) that you live your life as you wish to live it. That is most important.”

The lawyer looked at everyone. You heard but didn’t listen. Your Mother was Xayah, your Father was Marcus, the two people in the world that you wished were your parents were in fact your parents. Your head spun, you felt dizzy. You didn’t focus on the fact that you were supposed to get married and to a monster at that. Not that you didn’t pay attention, you heard it loud and clear and it didn’t bother you, but damn really? You were still processing how to cope with the new knowledge.

Suddenly, and since everyone was busy yelling at each other; more like your ~~Mom~~ Aunt; was yelling as was your ~~Father~~ Uncle; Xayah was calm as was Gaster, Dings, Swappy, and Fell. But no one noticed you just walk out.

Leo looked at your curiously as you opened the front door “Miss Shadowrose… are you feeling alright?” he was so overjoyed that you finally found out the good news, but he had seen Marcus with that same phased out look on his face before that he was worried.

You didn’t hear him either, opening the door and shutting it as you breathed in the outside air then walked out. You didn’t bother to go back inside you kept walking as thoughts surrounded you.

They were your parents, not your parents… why did they take you? Yeah, your Uncle… no not Uncle, Father… Father was a bit scatterbrained, but he never did anything bad… he was always kind, maybe it was… a power play? That had to be it… yeah!

You walked and walked, by the time anyone realized you left and Leo not being able to get a word in edge wise; Leo going out looking for you but having lost sight of you; you were long gone. Aimlessly walking and you didn’t bother to look back.

Whatever was so important to your Dad that he included Gaster and the others into his will; that didn’t bother you, you’d gladly help them. But marriage? You were so young… and and… well… ugh you didn’t know…

You ran a hand through your hair and stopped a few times, but then moved back into walking through the streets along the sidewalks. Eventually you found a little bench to sit down on and just sat there. You didn’t think as you laid down and your world tilted… turned on it’s side.  
This is where you fell asleep, on the bench of the park where you and sans had first gone to after you’re first meeting


	13. Dazed and Confused/Plus News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heh, you got everyone worried.

“Well you stole our child from us, Rita.” Xayah was glaring daggers at Rita; Marcus’ sister. 

Rita rolled her eyes, “He was much too incompetent to raise the poor girl and you’re certainly not from wealth. We simply had to protect the family.” 

Rita’s husband didn’t say anything, more intent on letting them bicker it out. As far as he was concerned the only thing useful about the girl was marrying her off to some rich guy, gain an alliance, and never have to deal with her again. But she was too incompetent for that and therefore was useless. For some reason, Rita just had to keep tabs on her; even now when they knew you were living with monsters. 

The thought disgusted him. How could anyone care for monsters? 

Leo had walked back in and being frustrated with the lot of them raised his voice. “The young miss has taken a walk. You all are no longer needed here that do not reside here. Please leave at once.” His eyes settling on Rita and her husband Richard. 

Rita and Richard picked up their belongings as they left. Leo escorted them out. Once he returned he looked at Gaster and the others. “You may Sirs find her at home, but if not… then I have I no idea where she would have disappeared to.” 

Gaster nodded and they left Dings calling up Stretch to find out if she had even come home. Xayah looking at Fell as she pulled him closer. “If Kiara doesn’t come home tonight, please look for her after she’s been missing for longer than a day? She’s prone to walking and getting lost, but normally only takes a day to get back home.” 

Fell nodded and gave her a slight pat on the back. The group heading home. Once there Gaster had called a quick meeting with everyone. 

“What’s going on Dad?” Sans asked as he took a seat in the living room. 

In fact, everyone wanted to know what was going on. They also noticed a distinct lack of you. 

“WHERE’S KIARA?” Black asked as he walked in from the kitchen with an apron on that said “Respect the Chef”   
Gaster sighed and looked at Fell. Fell shrugged his shoulders. 

Once everyone was sat down Gaster got to the point. “The reason we have called a house meeting is for two things. One is that Kiara found out some … information and has walked off… we literally do not know her well enough to be able to find her on our own. And two is that you’re helping us find her.” 

Sans and Black both jumped to their feet “She’s missings?” “SHE’S MISSING?”

‘No, no, no…. nonononononononono, this could NOT be happening. We just became friends.’ Blacks mind screamed at him as he looked panicked. 

“Dad how could you just lose her? What happened to her?” Sans asked as he watched Black whip out his phone and start calling you immediately. 

“We found Marcus’ will. And uhh, it revealed some truth about my dear sweet daughter-in-law.” Dings smiled but it was sad… he hadn’t expected you to just walk off. 

“WHERE ARE YOU? YOU HAVE US ALL WORRIED! TELL US WHERE YOU ARE SO WE CAN COME GET YOU!” Black’s voice was higher than normal trying to keep himself from going into a panic and being in control of his emotions. 

Stretch looked at his Dad “What did she learn that would make her just walk off?” 

“Well it was either the get married to a monster part or the Marcus is her Dad part… could be a mixture of both?” Dings shrugged a little as he fiddled idly with his fingers watching the spin around each other. 

“She’s … gotta get married to a monster?” Echo asked incredulously staring at Fell, Dings, Gaster, and Swappy. 

“Sooo, Ki’s basically up for grabs?” Mutt sounded… a bit giddy as he licked his lips which earned him glares from a lot of the others. It dawned on the… you’d have to pick one… one monster to marry. 

Sans looked crestfallen as he figured you might be taking this all in with mixed emotions. Not only that he hadn’t even gotten around to talking to you about the soulmate situation. You were his soulmate, his and Papy’s; which meant you were everyone’s soulmate. 

Gaster could read his son and looked at him with a bit of concern, “Sans, what’s wrong son?” 

“Umm, I mean… I guess it’s gotta come out some time yeah?” he scratched the back of his neck and looked around. 

The entire time Black was on the phone listening to you; he could tell you seemed a bit out of it. So, he was listening in on both conversations at the same time. 

“Speak up son…” Gaster prodded gently. Whatever was bothering his oldest he wanted to help him. 

“She’s uhh, she’s mine and Papy’s soulmate…” 

It dawned on them all, that meant… she was everyone’s soulmate, Gasters aside of course. 

Black almost dropped his phone, “SHE’S WHAT?” He just thanked Toriel that you were too dazed to hear him yell. The only things you had said so far was “I’m at our spot, and you didn’t know how to take the news.” Then you just kinda went silent after all that. 

Sans looked over at Black as he let everyone just let the newest news sink into them. “She say where she’s at?” Sans asked and watched as Black nodded his head. 

“SAID SHE’S AT “OUR SPOT”, I’M GUESSING YOU KNOW WHERE THAT IS?” Black answered as he checked the phone to make sure you were still on it. “ARE YOU THERE?” he asked you and smiled when you replied with a dazed “yeah.” 

“Yeah, I know where she’s at. Just uhh, give me a bit… kay?” And with that he poofed out. Leaving everyone to take in all the news.


	14. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a movie night with the skeletons and seems some are jealous... maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2312 hits and we're just now on chapter 14. Wow, thank you all for reading and I'm honestly happy to know you're all enjoying my story.

Sans was suddenly right there next to you on the bench and without thinking you were leaning against him, your thoughts of today just mind blowing. You started shaking as tears streaked down your face and you were crying. Your world had been flipped and you had the strangest feeling that it wasn’t done being turned upside down either. 

“Shhh, shhh it’s going to be ok, Ki.” Sans wrapped his boney arms around you and held you close pulling you up onto his lap as he rocked you gently. It was rare that you cried, and he had only seen you cry once before and that was when you realized that you were basically nothing to your parents. 

Now you found out your “parents” were your Aunt and Uncle and they stole you from your actual parents. And then the marriage… you didn’t mind marrying for love or because it’s what you wanted to do. And it didn’t matter to you if they were human or monster. But you “HAD” to get married to a monster. 

Burying your head in his boney chest you laughed and cried and shook. So many thoughts in your head. Why did you have to marry? Why did they take you from your parents? Why did it the marriage affect the project that Gaster and his brothers were working on? 

“Ki,” Sans whispered as he rocked you slightly and ran his phalanges through your hair, “Let’s just forget about the day and go watch movies and eat popcorn and candy until we pass out?” 

That sounded like a damn good plan and you hiccuped as you nodded your head and latched yourself around him already knowing he was going to teleport. 

Soon you were back in the house, the effects of the shortcut no longer bothering you. You had gotten used to it long ago. 

Once in the living room he sat you on the couch and you didn’t want him to go. But he had to go and tell everyone the plan for tonight but seeing you so vulnerable he didn’t want to leave your side. 

Blue was the first to run in and seeing you with tears in your eyes made him sad, his eyes looked downcast now as he carefully approached you. 

Sans looked up and just passed you over to Blue as you wrapped your arms around his neck and cried a bit more. 

“Is it because you have to get married to a monster or because your dad is…” But Blue didn’t want to finish that sentence. Seeing as you suddenly went a bit rigid in his arms. Wiping your tears away you thought about it then carefully spoke. “Blue, I don’t care who I get married to, Human or Monster; so long as when I marry them I love them, and they love me in return. That’s what matters the most. I want a marriage of love, not convenience, not because of money, or some agenda. As for my parents… I mean I was snatched away, I’m crying because of time lost.”   
Blue could understand that, you were upset over lost time, made sense to him. You weren’t upset about the marriage just worried about not having love. Also made sense to him. He then got an idea. “Human Kiara,” he still kept his voice low, “would you like to go on a date with me?” 

You stared at him for a bit as you wiped your eyes then nodded. If you had to get married, you couldn’t envision a marriage to anyone outside of this house. And Blue was a freaking cinnamon roll after all. Always adorable with those stars in his eyes. “Give me a bit of time to heal and then yes, I’d be happy to go on a date with you.” 

Blues eyes changed to stars and he seemed to have gotten really excited. You chuckled a bit at that and kissed his cheek slightly then leaned against him not noticing the blush that crept along his cheeks.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That night you sat on either Sans or Blues lap while watching movies with everyone. You didn’t notice some of the looks the other skeles were giving you. Some seeming “jealous” of you being on Blue or Sans lap or anyone’s lap. Some looking concerned for you after everything you had been through they knew you might be close to a breaking point, but no one wanted to test that. So, no one bothered mentioning soulmates to you. 

You and your skeletal friends watched Disney movies or comedies and you only switched laps when Blue or Sans had to go get something and both monsters seemed to use you as their reasoning for not being able to get up. Sometimes they did the whole rock paper scissors to see who would get to hold you and who would get up. 

Eventually you got tired of it and slowly moved over to sit on Papyrus’ lap and snuggled up next to him. The tall lanky skeleton happily wrapped his arms around you and held you close. 

When you fell asleep it was Papyrus that took you to bed. But when he laid you down you woke up and reached out to him grabbing ahold of it wrist lightly. “Can you … cuddle with me tonight?” you asked sleepily as he nodded and curled up into the bed with you. 

You were asleep and curled up next to him as Papyrus looked down at you and blushed a bit of a orange hue across his boney cheeks. 

When you woke up you were surrounded by more than one skeleton. Sans, Papyrus both seemed to flank you. At the bottom of the bed was Blue and at the top was Stretch. Next to Blue was Black and Mutt was on a pile of blankets on the floor. You didn’t know where any of the others were, but you were happy with the fact that you seemed to have a new family. 

A new family, a new home. That sounded so very appealing to you.


	15. Let the dating begin Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go out on your first date with Blue and have a meaningful talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to even get this chapter out. But thank you for staying patient with me as I brought myself back around to this story. 
> 
> Guys if you have any questions you want answered do ask them. I always answer.

After talking to your lawyer that Monday morning with Xayah sitting next to you; you learned that you basically had a time limit to get married. Your real Father Marcus believed you could find love in six months. 

Yay…time limits. But you didn’t know if you could find love in six months. And then there was the fact that the other skeletons found out about the eventual date between you and Blue which lead to a whole mess of the others asking you out on a date. Apparently Dings clued them in on the whole marriage thing. And some of them wanted to get to know you better. 

You didn’t mind, but you didn’t want anyone to feel left out. You started to make schedules for everyone. First was Blue, then Sans asked, naturally after Sans was Black, Mutt wasn’t too far behind, and that lead to Stretch and Red trying to get you to pick one of them next. 

Sigh, you had left it to fate and flipped a coin. Red won next and then Stretch. Next thing you know you had the next nine weekends planned out. And you didn’t really have time to process everything as it was. But you were determined to get to know your loveable jealous skeles.   
/ /  
You worked every day earning that paycheck, talking and bantering with Grillby and going home to sleep. Still not nearly enough time to process all that you learned. Not nearly enough time to, but you had to move on. You had to. Because if you lingered you’d fall into despair. 

Then Saturday rolled around, and you were tired when you heard Blue’s voice call to you from the door as you rolled over. You and Blue’s date wasn’t scheduled till late in the after noon so all you wanted to do was sleep. “KIARA, BREAKFAST IS READY. IN CASE YOU WANT TO COME DOWN AND EAT.” 

Then you heard Red shout out “Blue she’s fuckin’ tired, let her and us rest some so shut yer fuckin’ mouth.” 

“RED WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE IT’S TOO EARLY FOR YOUR DEGENERATE CHOICE OF WORDS.” You heard Edge growl out and you smiled. 

“Sorry boss…” Red going quiet after that as you got up and opened the door and looked at Blue. 

“Hey, sorry. I was just tired. I’ll be down in a bit to eat with you ok?” you smiled at him tiredly as part of your hair was sticking up on the side. First you needed a shower, a change of clothes and fix this mess you called hair. 

Blue tried not to snicker at your hair, but he couldn’t control it and snickered a bit as you sheepishly shrugged your shoulders. You were a mess today and you knew it. 

“TAKE YOUR TIME KIARA; I THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU DOWNSTAIRS.” And after he did his pose which always made you chuckle and smile you watched him leave as you set about looking for clothes to change into.   
Grabbing a short-sleeved shirt, some pants, socks, bra, undies you made your way to the bathroom. Not many of the skeletons needed the bathroom, though some took showers, but not many. So most of the time it unoccupied. And shower time. 

Singing as you washed your hair, body, conditioned it, and then got out. You had already a while ago gotten used to the antics of the house. Some of which was the boys putting an ear to the bathroom door just to hear you sing. Some of them just making sure you were ok cause you always took too long in the shower (black).   
Once out you made your way downstairs and padded softly to the kitchen door. It was empty, you let out a breath. You still were nervous in big crowds. Grabbing up some of the food that was left over you heated it up and started to eat. Now that you were up so early you wondered what you should do. 

Hmm, paint maybe? Watch a movie? …hmmm, nothing you wanted to do so, you decided on being lazy. Once done eating you made your way back into your bedroom and plopped down on your bed. Door wide open as you just laid there. 

Soon enough you had fallen asleep. Good job you. Must have been hours because Blue was right there lightly shaking your shoulder “Kiara, it’s time for our date.” His voice low; surprisingly low. You rolled over and wiped the sleep from your eyes. 

“Time already?”   
So much for low voices as Blues naturally loud voice came back in full swing seeing you awakened “YES KIARA. ARE YOU READY FOR FUN?”

Smiling you nodded your head. “Yes Blue, I am ready for fun with the magnificent you.” 

“IT IS TRUE I AM MAGNIFICENT.” Grabbing your hand, he practically drug you off the bed. You had to practically run to keep up with him. 

You let him though, but you still had no idea where you two were going for your “date” and you decided it was more of a thrill not to know. 

Hopping onto the back of his motorcycle; after putting on your helmet and wrapping your arms around him; he drove off. Fast, very fast. You got a rush of excitement as he dodged and weaved through cars. The adrenaline pumping through your veins.   
When you arrived at your destination you were at an amusement park filled with rides, go cart racing, and a water pool. Oh, you wanted to go swimming, but you didn’t bring a bathing suit.   
Getting off the back you took off your helmet and Blue took it from you as he put it in one of the saddles before locking it up. Looking you up and down seeing how you enjoyed the ride. He immediately pegged you as a bit of a thrill seeker. He wasn’t going to deny he was breaking the laws by how fast he had been going. But most humans screamed, panicked, and cried or got really angry when he did that. 

Not you though, and a sly grin covered his boney face. He’d milk that later he was going to make sure of it. Putting in mind all the faster rides to go on through out the day.   
Seeing that sly grin didn’t go unnoticed as he lightly fistbumped his arm “What’s the sly grin for” you asked smiling at him.   
“YOU’LL SEE FAIR MAIDEN. NOW THEN LET US GO AND ENJOY OUR DATE.” Grabbing you he pulled you with him as he made his way into the amusement park and you by default cause he was pulling you along and you once again allowed it.   
His energy was infectious, and you loved it. Sans always made you feel at ease, peaceful even, sometimes down right sleepy. But not Blue… nope he had a lot of energy and enthusiasm. 

He paid for you and his park passes, and not the cheap ones either. No, he paid for the all-day pass with access to pretty much everything. A few things weren’t included such as the little gaming booths or the Sky Rocket Sling Shot; that literally shot you into the air and in a damn cage, spun you around and bounced all the while before bringing you back down. It did however pay for the water slides. And you really wanted a bathing suit, so you could have fun in the water.   
Right out the gate and into the park you both looked around in awe before Blue tugged your hand and made a beeline right for the biggest fastest ride you’d ever seen.   
“FAIR MAIDEN WE HAVE TO TRY THIS ONE FIRST.”   
Giggling at his excitement you nodded “Lead the way Sire.” You cooed at him making him blush from the nickname.   
No-one, no-one ever ever, called him Sire. You noticed that as you called him that his eyelights changed rapidly from normal ones to stars then to hearts and you gasped thinking that was the cutest thing you’d ever seen. 

But quickly changed back to normal ones as he then picked you up and carried you bridal style over to the ride at a really fast pace.   
Pffftt, you could have still beaten him though. But decided to let him carry you instead. He ultimately didn’t care or didn’t notice the stares form other humans as they gaped at the scene. Some monsters that were here didn’t bother to look. So maybe this was a monster thing?  
Waiting in line you noticed how a lot of humans turned and left once you both were in line and that made you frown. But Blue didn’t seem to mind or care… either way he looked even happier that they line was moving. 

Soon enough you and Blue were on the roller coaster and strapped in. The ride started off slow as it rolled up the slope then hitting the crest as it dove down.   
Jostling you to the right, then the left. Moving up into a spiral up another slope then down again into a double loop to throw you into an immediate left turn another. 

You and Sans had your arms up waving them around like you were a dance rave laughing and yelling. With every twist and turn and loop you whooped out loud. But the ride didn’t last long and soon you were back where you started getting out as you grabbed him and drug him off to one of those rides that moved you forward, then backwards. 

You went on all the rides the two of you having a blast. The sun waning down past midday as you both decided to calm down and enjoy some of the booths. Blue insisting on winning you some stuffies. 

Turns out Blue was pretty good at winning stuffies. He won you a giant tiger that he saw you had your eye on, you won him a little penguin stuffie that he just thought was so damn cute. His eyes turning to stars as he hugged it.   
You really didn’t want a lot of stuffies so he settled on winning you a giant dragon stuffie remembering what your bedroom set was. And win it he did. But now with the stuffies in your arms and dragging them everyone he looked at you. “MAIDEN WE SHOULD PROBABLY GET SOMETHING TO EAT.” He suggested. 

It wasn’t until he said food that your stomach let out a loud growl and felt so damn embarrassed as your cheeks turned red and looked away.   
He looked at you in surprise. He wanted to ask if you had a vicious animal hiding inside you somewhere then decided against it. Blue looked around then decided on a taco stand that had a nice little patio area.   
You agreed, you loved tacos. Going over he ordered your taco and his own. Sitting back down you both ate and had idle chatter.   
“MAIDEN, I HAVE TO ASK YOU. I KNOW ABOUT THE SITUATION YOU’RE IN.” then in a much quieter tone he asked you “Do you happen to know whom you might marry?”   
Looking up at him away from your taco you hadn’t really thought about it. Ya know in the grand scheme of things finding out whom your parents were vs. whom you had been told were your parents had been a very big deal to you.   
Slowly setting down your taco you looked at him with a bit of a curious look on your features.   
“Well… I … umm … I haven’t … I mean I found out about my parents… and then just kinda… didn’t think about the other part. But you’re right I should be thinking of that shouldn’t I?”   
After several minutes of contemplation, you decided on an answer; one that fit the situation as of right now. “I would like to get to know everyone first. Then decide from there. Because the thing is I’m pretty sure there’s a special clause saying I can’t get a divorce for so many years or whatever. Not that I asked yet. I still need to do that. But when I marry I want it to be for love. Not because I’m …. Rich.”   
Blue thought about then then nodded his head “MAIDEN THAT IS A WISE DECISION. BUT MIGHT I MAKE A NOTHER VERY VALID POINT?”   
Looking at you as he waited for you to acknowledge and with your mouth full of taco you nodded for him to continue. Curious to know what he had to say on the matter.   
Seeing your nod, he continued on “WE MONSTERS DON’T HAVE THE SAME …” he looked for the right word to place here, “PRACTICES AS HUMANS DO. SO, WHILE YOU MAY THINK YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE ON MONSTER TO MARRY AND THAT IS INDEED TRUE. YOU CAN SOUL BOND WITH AS MANY AS YOU WANTED TO. PROVIDED THE MONSTERS IN QUESTION ARE OPEN TO IT AND SO YOU.”  
Swallowing your food, you thought that over and then thought to yourself ‘I wouldn’t mind being soul bonded to more then one so long as everyone got along, and everyone actually loved each other.’ But then to him you asked, “But I thought that manogomy was with well everyone?”   
Blue couldn’t help but chuckle a bit as he swallowed his own taco and looked at you “THAT MAIDEN IS STRICTLY A HUMAN CONSTRUCT. MONSTERS DO NOT HOLD THOSE BELIEFS.”   
“Huh…” you hummed as you thought about it. You knew there was polygamy with humans, but it was always frowned upon. You didn’t nor wouldn’t care just had to have love. Lots of love. 

“Alright, well I’m not opposed to that; but for the sake of thought. What if I picked one monster for the marriage over another monster and there were two monsters that both wanted to have that title of “human” marriage. Wouldn’t that cause a stir?”   
Now it was Blues turn to think this one out. Ok, yes a great many monsters were territorial and he admitted that he himself could get that way. But if it was with Papyrus; or say Classic Papyrus then he wouldn’t mind so much. “DEPENDS ON WHO THE MONSTERS ARE AND IF THEY GET ALONG WELL ENOUGH. OTHERWISE YES MAIDEN IT COULD CAUSE A STIR.” 

Well now you had “food for thought”. 

Quietly you leaned in and pecked him on the cheek, watching as his cheeks blushed a blue hue like his name sake. It was so cute. “Thank you Blue.” You whispered to him.


	16. Date pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get acosted; but acost back. You learn a bit more about Mutt and have a nice night with Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to end this on a happy note and not an angsty one. I'm just not big on a lot of angst but I do try to throw it in there. 
> 
> So enjoy. Also, if you wanna talk to me here or on my [Tumblr](https://apocalypticpriestess.tumblr.com/), you can. Join me there as I bumble my way through these stories.

When you kissed he felt like his soul was going to explode. Stars… you kissed him. Ok, granted it was on the cheek. But still you kissed him. 

“kiara…” he whispered. He wanted to tell you he loved you, that he wanted you to choose him. That he just knew you were his soulmate. But then he remembered what Stretch had told him. To wait a bit; she’d just been through a lot. Doesn’t even know about the soulmate thing. And so, he bit it down. 

When you pulled back you saw hearts in his eye sockets and smiled; it was fucking adorable. “Yeah?” you whispered back. 

But then the hearts were gone, and he was up. “READY TO GET WET?” he stuck his thumb backwards at the water park.   
“I…. I don’t have a bathing suit.” You looked down. “And they don’t’ allow street clothes due to the chemicals and ph balance.” 

“DON’T WORRY, THERE IS A STORE HERE THAT SELLS POOL CLOTHING. AND NO PROTESTING MAIDEN. I’LL BE PURCHASING THE CLOTHES. I NEED SWIMTRUNKS AS WELL.”   
Sighing you nodded and decided to roll with it. Why not… in the time being there you learned the skelebois pretty much got their way anyway. Why fight it?   
“Alright, well let’s go.” Getting up you cleaned up and threw away the trash on the way out. 

…

Picking out a swimsuit was hard. At least for you it was. And Blue wanted you in swimsuits that seemed to match his color of magic. You didn’t think of it at first, but then noticed that not a single color was one that would complement your own features. “Blue… you’re not picking out swimsuits that put me in your color, are you?” you asked it with a hint of curiosity, but also that made it sound like you knew already and wanted to see if he’d even admit it. 

Blue blushed and then started to shake his head no, but then sighed and looked at you “Yes.” He was so low and quiet you almost missed it… almost. 

“Aww, Blue that’s so cute.” You giggled and kissed his cheek taking the swimsuit he held out for you. It was a two piece. You didn’t suffer from low self-esteem; no, you suffered from “is this appropriate” to even wear at a theme park? 

But still you went and tried it on anyway. Shrugging out of your clothes you put it on and then looked yourself over in the mirror. You had to hand it to Blue, he was good at picking out clothes. It fit your curves; hugged you in the right places, the cup size fit you perfect. You did a few stretches and bends to see if they’d wedgie up and it didn’t. 

Walking out you gave him a preview as you posed yourself as if going to one of Spidera’s photo shoots. 

Blue’s face went blue; like his namesake; and his eyes turned into little hearts. That was really all the compliment you needed. “MAIDEN… YOU LOOK SO… GORGEOUS.”   
“Why thank you Sir Blue. I’ll buy this one and wear it.” You smiled at him as you giggled a bit from his constant state of blush. 

Blue had purchased a set of blue swim trunks that matched the color of your swimsuit. 

As you two paid for the clothing and walked out you had heads turning. Some were looking at you with lust, appreciation, envy. And then some looked at the two of you with disgust. It was then that a male grabbed you by the wrist dragging you away from Blue. “A pretty lady like you shouldn’t be with a monster like him.” He cooed to you. 

Blue had stopped walking to turn back and see what was going on. He just stood there. He didn’t know what to say or do rather. He was forbidden to use his magic but all he wanted to do was protect you. And if he beat the guy up it still counted as assault; and he’d be punished even if it was for doing the right thing by sticking up for you. 

Looking up at the male you wrenched your arm out of his grip by twisting it and pulling at the same time causing him to release you and you stepped back. “Excuse you, but that person is not some “disgusting monster”, also he’s more of a gentleman than you; I bruise easily you and you go and lay hands on me like you know me? Umm, no back off dick! Don’t you know manners? Blue and I were on our way to enjoying the rest of our date, thank you very much.” 

“Dirty monster fucking bitch.” The guy spat and you shrugged then grinned as you got up close to his personal space and your eyes; if they could burn with fire, well they’d be smoldering. “He’s damn better in bed and has a bigger dick as well. Least when he makes me cum I scream from orgasm and not from frustration.” 

Ok, so you were lying through your teeth and you didn’t see the shocked blushing mess you just left poor Blue in. The guy in front you raging as he went to take a swing at you. But shit you were good at acrobatics as you suddenly jumped up climbing up the guy like he were a damn tree and wrapping your legs around him as you flipped over and took him with you as you body slammed him to the ground. 

Getting up you calmly walked away drug Blue with you. Yes, acrobatics, defense, and some lying to make your point to him and everyone… don’t fuck with me and mine! 

Blue just gaped at you the entire way as you fumed stomping your way to the water park. Once there you turned back seeing him and you deflated a bit. “Umm, sorry about that.” You stated… “I know we haven’t… ya know… but umm… err sorry.” 

Blue put his hands up and shook his head “I’M NOT HAPPY WITH THE LIE; BUT AT THE SAME TIME, I’LL BE HONEST AND SAY HE DESERVED IT. Maybe next time though don’t lie like that!?” 

“Alright, next time I won’t lie… but you’re not even going to scold me over flipping him the way I did?” 

“NOPE. LET’S GO SWIM.” He replied cheerily as he grabbed you and listened to your giggles as he drug you even further in. 

You two had fun; even after the mishap with the guy in the park and apparently no one came looking for you. The guy must have just taken his lickings that he just got from a girl. You and Blue went down the slides; and played in the pool then decided it was time to go home. Retrieving your plushies as you both walked out of the park. You put your pants back on and shirt over the bathing suit, the toys were put into dimensional boxes in the saddle bags on the bike and went home.

Getting home you walked with Blue into the house and kissed his cheek “Thank you for the amazing date Blue ~.”   
“MAIDEN IT WAS MY PLEASURE.” He bowed and kissed your hand making you feel like royalty. Also making you blush now, and he grinned at that.   
\-------

Hopping in the shower to wash up so you could get ready for bed; getting out only to find Mutt laying there; in your bed grinning at you. 

“Nu huh, out.” You pointed at the door and he gave you puppy dog eyes… damnit not that… anything but that. “Nooo…” you shook your head out. 

“Come on darlin’ I just wanna lay next to ya. I’ll promise to keep m’hands to m’self.” Honestly, he just had to be near you. Your soul put him at ease and he wondered if sleeping next to you would make the nightmares go away or at least ease him into a sleep. 

Deflating you sighed; “fine… but you stay on your side of the bed.” 

“Deal.” 

Walking over you turned off the lights and then with the help of his burnt red-orange eye lights lighting up the dark; that was something you’d probably have to get used to; you made your way to your bed and slide into it. Curling you looked at him. “Hey… Russ?” you asked him. He just hummed in response. “Why… why do they call you mutt?” 

“Cause m’loyal like a dog.” He wasn’t going to tell you because he could hunt down and sniff out foes; shred them to pieces and make them suffer like a rapid dog. He didn’t want to scare you. 

Well if he was in your bed and wanted to stay there you decided you might try to get to know him better. “Likes and Dislikes?” you asked him. 

“Mmm, I like you~.” He cooed.   
Giggling you shook your head and he grinned; he got you to giggle. “Other than me smooth skeleman.” 

“Heh, kay, I like sweets; candy, maple syrup, cuddles…” he glanced over at you as he rolled over on his side to look at you better. “Dislikes; hmm, unnecessary violence, bigots, and crying.” 

You hummed at that and then scooched a bit closer to him. “So, if we cuddled you promise nothing sexual right?”   
“Darlin’ I wouldn’t even dream of hurtin’ ya. Promise.” He held his boney arms open and watched as you studied him the low light and then moved closer to him. Soon enough you were in his arms and you were amazed. 

He didn’t feel uncomfortable at all. You always imagined that because they were skeletons they would be super hard and well boney. But now you found that they were soft, and not uncomfortable at all. “This is nice.” You yawned as you started to doze off. 

He watched you as you dozed off and smiled a huge smile. This was nice. You were soft and squishy; and you just being beside him he found that your presence filled a hole inside of him. Like the perfect piece to a jigsaw puzzle you completed him. But he knew that the moment he met you. He knew that he could share with you Black, possibly Stretch and maybe Blue and Papyrus… But the others, he didn’t want to share you. 

Leaning over he kissed the top of your head gently as he felt you snuggle into him more. And soon his passed out. The scent of flowers; strawberries and vanilla filling his senses as he could hear the song of your soul vibrating against him. 

For once there were no nightmares just sweet dreams and you.

….   
Morning came way to quick for his tastes because you were an early bird most days and was up out of bed making he grunt and flop over snuggling into your blankets. Black stood there in the doorway, he could feel it, but Black didn’t yell at him. He felt the bed dip and then heard his brothers’ question. 

“Was your theory, right? Did you have a good night’s sleep?” his voice low. 

Russ hummed and then turned over to look at his bro. “Best night’s sleep ever.” He stated happily and for once he didn’t even look tired. 

Black nodded then stood up “BREAKFASTS READY.” He walked out hearing a whine of protest. But he knew he’d get up. 

The whole house was talking about what happened at the theme park and how you basically flipped the human over without breaking a sweat and tore into him. Blue left out the more vulgar parts though. You on the other hand had went to hide away from all the unwanted attention it was giving you. Papyrus even helping you hide away in his room. At least until his brother got up to collect you for your next date. For the time being you sat with Papy in his room playing video games and just having a good time. Placing a “do not disturb sign” on the door handle outside his room. 

Around noon is when Sans got up and of course he took you to the planetarium. As you walked around you were more at ease with Sans, holding his hand as you both walked him showing you everything. Talking to you about the planets, the stars, the solar system. 

You told him the corresponding myths that went with each of the planets and of course facts from history that most people forgot about. But you studied it all. You were well hearsed in all of it. 

But what he wanted to show you the most was the giant stars at night. Thankfully you could stay up late and get away with it since you worked later in the afternoon the next day. 

You both star gazed with you close to him almost cuddling him as you just watched the stars, looking at them. High up on Mt. Ebbot as you just enjoyed each other and the stars. You missed this, and honestly you two understood each other since you knew one another for so long. 

You must have dozed off at some point because you were back home, and Sans was asleep in your bed next to you snuggled up against you. And you didn’t mind it. Instead just snuggling back up against him and letting the sense of peace and the smell of snow and pine linger over you as you dozed back off to sleep.


	17. New Information Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Black and Mutt's turn for the round of weekend dating. You have a great time with both and find out something interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes

When you awoke the next morning, you were back in your room, and Sans was snoring next to you. It was sweet, and you were glad you were so close to him. Without a hesitating thought you leaned over and gave him a light peck on his cranium. Watching him just sleep right through it.

Smiling as you got up and started getting ready for the day. Work came and went for the whole week. With you busting your ass getting things done. There was always someone waiting for you after work to go home with. This time it was Mutt. “Hey Darlin. Ya come ere’ often?” he asked you putting on the charm.

You were slowly learning to get used to Mutt and his “charms” as you giggled and nodded. “Every night.” You told him with a smile of your own. “You going my way? I can give you a lift.” You smiled at him.

He walked with you to the car as he got in and drove back home with you.

Every night till the next weekend was like this for you. So, when it suddenly became the weekend you were up and ready for another round of weekend dates. This time it was Black’s turn and after him was Mutt. You were a little nervous with the dates for them. Because you had NO idea what to expect. You knew Black was a lot higher maintenance than Mutt was.

Shit, digging through your closet you decided to go … high maintenance, pulling out a dress that was black with a touch of silver around the neckline, matching silver shoes to make the silver pop a bit more, pulling out diamond earrings and necklace set, you made sure to put on perfume, some blush, a little bit of eyeliner and well you were ready to go.

It wasn’t long until Black was at your door knocking on it. It hadn’t taken you long to get ready either though and when you opened the door there, he was in a nice black suit, with a silver dress shirt, a plash of silver for the handkerchief, and black dress shoes, his vest was black.

How he managed to match with you was well you weren’t sure. You didn’t tell him all that morning long, and you didn’t compare ideas beforehand either. You had the sneaking suspicion that maybe Mutt spied for him. Guy was good at being sneaky. You decided to ask later.

As he took you out of your bedroom and down stairs passing by the living room as Stretch opened an eye socket looking at the two of you. He looked… a bit jealous? You weren’t sure. But you smiled at him “I’ll be back later twinny.” You told him making him blush his orange glowing blush as he slunk.

“Ya look great twinny the poo.” Stretch called back as you went to leave the house.  
You blushed from his compliment, and you completely missed the rolling of Black’s eye lights.  
Before you two could make it out of the house Dings came up seeing you as he smiled happily wrapping his arms around you hugging you tight, but not too tight, “My dear daughter in law you look so lovely.” He told you.  
“Thank you.” You replied with a smile. You didn’t notice the constantly tapping foot of Black or the other eyes on you as you stood there all dolled up.  
Eventually Black cleared his throat as he got your attention drawing you away from Dings as you smiled at him. “SHALL WE THEN?”  
With a nod you both walked out of the house and there, parked on the street was a limo. Well at least you dressed for the part.  
Opening your door for you he let you inside making sure you were fully in before closing the door. Then going to the other side he got in himself.  
Before he could get a word in edgewise Mutt rolled down the window and looked at you; since he was driving, “Ya look good darlin.”  
“MUTT Drive.” Black barked out irritated that his brother got the first compliment out of the two of them. But he wasn’t going to let Mutt give you a compliment without him giving you a compliment.  
“You Do Look More Beautiful Than The Stars.” Black tells you as he lifts your hand up holding it carefully as he kisses it making you blush.  
Who knew Black could be so sweet? Or that he had a softer tone? Still, you were blushing like crazy and hoping he didn’t see it. But he did, and he loved the way you looked.  
You didn’t pay much attention on the drive over, even though you were curious where you two were even going. It was getting late at night, and soon the doors of restaurants were closing. And so your confusion came as you pulled up at a … park?  
Looking from the window you turned back to look at Black seeing a happy smile on an otherwise naturally scowling Skellie. You were overdressed, he was overdressed. It was late out. The park was; for the most part, closed.  
Heart beating rapidfire in your chest as you were suddenly very unsure of yourself, anxiety kicked in as you clutched at your chest and tried breathing slowly in holding your breath, letting it out slowly. But no that was not working. Your mind racing as you thought of all the weirdos that liked to come out at night. Was this even a good idea? 

Stars how could you go from badass a water park to a whimpering anxiety filled mess from a park at night? 

Ok, slow your roll. Water parks you couldn’t bring in things like knives, or guns, right? Right! But parks, were not monitored and so a stabbing could happen. You were not prepared to die because of some crack head on the street… calm yourself. 

Sensing your sudden spike in heart beats per minute and your sudden panic Black looked over to see you clutching your chest trying to breath. He had read about this… sometimes humans had these attacks of panic or anxiety attacks. At first he wasn’t sure which one it could be, he had heard about how you confronted that awesome human at the water part, but to see you now, so … frail? His non existent heart hurt. 

Moving over slowly to sit a bit closer to you; though not much wanting to still give you your space, he gently took hold of your hand and soothingly rubbed it.

He was no good at displays of affection, but masterful enough to cover it up. “Kiara.” he called out lowly, soothingly. When you didn’t look his way and he felt your hand pull back he got a bit more demanding in his tone of voice. “Kiara!” 

Finally, you looked at him, finally he had your attention as you stared at him, your eyes roving over his face, a bit round, he looked like your Sansybear, but no… this wasn’t your Sans, this was black. Your eyes looking at him scars as your breathing started to calm, no longer ragged and your heart not beating rapid fire as it had been before. 

You had no doubts that your Sans could protect you if needed, but with seeing those scars you were reminded that he must have come from a much harsher area. “I’m ok.” you smiled at him leaving your hand in his as he seemed happier to know you were going to; in fact, be ok. 

But when he slowly removed his hand from your own you watched him as he got out of the car and then your door was opening. Mutt had opened it and Black was right there with his hand out waiting to take your hand in his yet again. 

Smiling you did just that. You put your hand on his as you slid out of the limo and stood looking around the park. “Black, I thought you would be taking me to some fancy restaurant.” you smiled at him. 

“No, I know that you don’t much care for fancy places and figured you’d be much happier with this. Now then please follow me.” 

And hand in hand the two of you walked off leaving Mutt to lean against the car as you both just walked off. 

He led you to an area that had a little lake, the moonlight over the water was sparkling peacefully. Lanterns were placed on picnic table with food, and drink and paper plates. 

Not the cheap paper plates but the nice expensive ones that were sturdy enough you could cut a steak on… in fact that’s what was on your plate. A Steak done the way you liked it. Complete with a baked potato and everything looked fresh, hot, steaming. 

Smiling even more; Stars your face was starting to hurt from smiling so damn much, you sat down as he took the seat across from you. He poured you a glass of tea, done just the way you liked it. 

You couldn’t contain the happiness. Yes overdressed, but also maybe not? This was perfect. 

The two of you ate, chatting between bites. You got a sense that yes he was high maintenance, you had pegged him correctly in that, but he was because of circumstances. You didn’t want to pry too much into his life, but you did manage to get from him that he came from poverty. Made sense to you why he was the way he was. Hard worker, he worked his way up the chain from the bottom up through sheer discipline and the intent to rise in status. 

You honestly admired him. And maybe really for the first time you felt yourself become attracted to him, he was admittedly sexy and handsome for a Skeleton monster. Lack of flesh didn’t matter to you. It was about the personality, the heart or in this case soul, of the person in question. 

You found out everything he did he did for his Brother, for himself, for his family. Yes, you were falling for him. Your …. Sweetheart, sweet soulfire. 

You honestly had a good time, and even though he was not one to joke around he did make you laugh, though smile more. He didn’t mind the occasional joke, though he preferred the more intellectual jokes versus the lazy ones you and Sans and the other “lazier” skellies like to pun around with. 

After eating you both walked around the lake hand in hand as you stared at the beauty of the night. The fireflies lighting up and the way the moon’s rays shone down on the water… he was your Moonbeam. He was Sauve. 

Soon though, the time came for you both to leave. Heading back to the car as Mutt opened the door you for you first; you catch him looking at you ass as you cast a playful smile but push him away a bit chuckling under your breath. Mutt just taking it in stride as he shuts the door and then goes to open his brother’s door next allowing him in and then hoping into the car you all three drive home. 

Once there, you walk in with Black as he raises your hand to teeth and press it against your hand making your skin tingle. 

Leaning in you kiss his cheek sweetly and bid him a good night, so tired, you miss the indigo blush that spreads across his cheeks. Turning as you go upstairs and strip down to get into your jack skeleton pj’s. Climbing into your bed as you fall asleep. 

The next day you know Mutt isn’t going to be up till late. And it was his turn next. You spent that Sunday morning just relaxing since Blue already took the liberty of washing your clothes for you… apparently while you were out. 

Breakfast, lunch, Mutt finally wakes up as you’re lounging on the couch watching Tv with your “twinny” aka Stretch as Mutt lazily walks over and leans against the back of the couch and thus hanging over you. 

His hands are close to to you almost wrapping you up, but not just yet, you miss the look Stretch gives Mutt as you look up at Mutt and smile. As soon as you smile, making eye contact that’s when he wraps his arms around you and then in the blink of an eye you are no longer on the couch or even in the living room. You are outside of cave in the woods. 

You feel light headed, dizzy, and really nauseated. Thankfully Mutt keeps you upright, cause you feel like you’re about ready to just fall over. 

After a bit you feel better as you glance up at him. “Woulda warned ya…but wanted t’surprise ya more.” he tells you as watches you with his eye lights. Dark orange eye lights that sparkle like tiny stars flickering the vastness of space. 

Once you’re done feeling like you’re about to throw up you look up at him putting you hands on your hips as you sternly stare at him, “Mutt, I know it’s your day today, but you could have given me a heads up? Or at least let me change.” You were still in your pj’s. 

Without missing a beat Mutt turns around and grabs up a bag you didn’t even notice on the ground and hands it to you. Inside is a pair of jeans, socks, clean underwear, bra, both a long sleeved shirt and a short sleeved shirt, a nice thick jacket, and hiking boots. 

Wiping your head up you look at him, slight anger in your tone, “You went through my stuff.” 

Mutt just gives a shrug and points to a tree, “Change, m’just gonna wait here.” he says as if he did nothing wrong. 

With a sigh you stalk off; still annoyed, to walk behind the tree and looking around seeing no one around for; well, miles you change into your clothes. Opting for the long sleeves since you’re both standing right outside of a cave. 

Once changed you put your pj’s into the bag instead and finish tying up your boots. Coming back out you hand him the bag and watch as he blips away then comes right back. 

Without a word he motions for you to follow and so you do, wondering now what his idea would be for a potential date. And once you walk into the cave with him he stops you handing you a mining hat and flicks on the light. Putting it on your head you see him pointed up at the cave wall. 

Scrawled all over the wall are what appears to be old cave drawings from the time that humans still lived in the caves. You see animals and humans what looks like grass is depicted. It’s just so fascinating as you take in all the details. Now this has you looking practically everywhere as you see Mutt just sort of following you like a Puppy. 

Your anger at him going through your clothes is ebbing away as you view more and more of the cave. Slowly the two of you are going further back into the cave where you’re met with more images of cave drawings. 

“Ere’ t’one.” Mutt says as he points a rather interesting drawing, the drawing has obviously humans in it, but the other looks more … well wait…, “Is that a Monster Mutt?” you ask and turning around you see his smile. 

“Yep.” he replies rather simply as he watches your face and the implications of such knowledge. That meant that humans had known Monsters since before humans even knew how to read and write. Back when they could only express themselves with crudely drawn images. And this cave had to be old then and that meant. 

“Wait… did Monsters teach the humans?” 

“Dun know. Truth b’told we’re not even sure.” he tells you. 

And that’s when you learn that even with the monsters most of their history was lost after the war, the humans having basically burned it all.

The rest of the day is you and Mutt having fun walking and taking in the history. You both learn a few new things the further you step inside. The history is literally painted on the walls. 

Monsters and Humans were fearful of each other, Monsters seemed a bit more tech savvy than humans. But for the first hundred years or so the Monsters stayed away from the humans up until a certain point. It was the monsters that taught man how to make fire. 

The monsters taught them how to make better clothes that protected them better. This caves shows a good portion of the history. 

But your internal clock says it’s getting close to night time and you’re hungry. You find out that Black and Blue must have prepared dinner for you both because it’s tacos and nachos for dinner along with your tea that you love so much. It’s all fresh and hot. You sit there eating a calm dinner with Mutt talking over the details and implications of the cave at hand. And even express how you will be going to get it protected. 

You learn new things about Mutt, he’s actually quite brilliant as he holds phd’s in quantum physics and engineering. He also dabbles in other art and loves to find interesting and new things. He’s not really that bad either. He’s just really fucking touch starved. And you find that super adorable.

When it’s bed time he shows you a nice area he’s set up with two tents and air mattresses not far off from the cave entrance. Crawling into bed you decide; “Mutt… you can share my tent tonight? I mean… if you want.” 

And with that you are both off to bed with him wrapping himself around you and holding you close to him. Your muscles ache from all that climbing, ducking down, and walking around. But he gives off a warmth that soothes your pain away. Slowly you drift off to sleep with an already asleep Mutt holding you next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I am so sorry for the sudden disappearance. I've hit a snag on almost all of my stories. But I'm kinda back kinda not. Anyway, I've been working on this chapter for months now and I'm just so excited to roll it out. 
> 
> Also my last tumblr was a mess and so I got rid of it and made a new one. If you have questions or anything send me an ask. I would love to hear from you all.  
> [ Crows Works ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/crowsworks) Here you can get updates on my stories, previews of future stories, unique one shots, probably some art work.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit short, it will get longer. 
> 
> Also, I have not given up on my other stories so fear not; I will never abandon what I start.


End file.
